From Twin Fangirls to Demigods?
by JustACoupleOfNobodies
Summary: Two fangirls go from you're average every-day weirdos to demigods caught up in a pretty-much everyday fight for their lives. They find lost family, uncover hidden secrets, and have to face what could be the next Luke Castellan. What about when the other Big Three Kids are dragged into the problem? And what about their love lives? Let's just hope they all survive. Language/Violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We own nothing that you would find in the acutal Percy Jackson and the Olympians SEries, Heoroes of Olympus series, or any side stories that are linked to the two. WE're 14. Not Rick Riordan. Yeah, okay read on.

_Chapter 1)_

My Craziest Day _**EVER!**_

_Selena's P.O.V._

Okay, so I was walking to school with my best friend and fraternal twin sister, Ashley, who was younger than me by six minutes and eight seconds. We were talking, walking, and laughing. How's that for multitasking.

We were talking about our favorite book series', The Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, and The Heroes of Olympus series.

"So, the quest," I told my twin. She grinned at me and began rifling around through her bag. She pulled out a scroll of parchment (what, before PJO came along we had a Harry Potter phase, okay? Don't judge!) and began unrolling it until somebody crashed into us. The scroll went flying away from us, and we landed hard on our knees. If we ever fell it was never on our butts, but painfully on our knees.

My messenger bag was flipped open and the contents of the bag spewed out onto the floor revealing my stash of PJO books, notes, and then my school stuff. I screeched and hastily grabbed up my PJO books. Screw the school stuff, Percy Jackson was savior of Olympus, therefore savior of mankind! School just taught us how to be normal and gave us a limited education. I placed the books in my bag then made to help the person who had bumped into us. I began reaching out for the books they had spilled and Ashley stacked them neatly.

"We're so sorry for knocking into-"We began as we held the books out to the guy we had knocked over. We stifled gasps as we got a good look at him.

He had a very colorful Rasta cap, curly dark hair, tan and slightly pimply skin, and he wore converse the seemed just a bit too loose. I made a quick grab at his shoe but he pulled his leg away and gave me an odd look. Ashley scanned the ground and her eyes landed on crutches, she directed my view to them and the gears turned in my dyslexic, ADHD mind. Crutches. Rasta Cap. Converse. Tan skin. Curly Hair. Only one person came to mind, and although many thought said person was fictional, Ashley and I knew better.

"Ummm, sorry about this," I said apologetically as I handed him his books and Ashley handed him his crutches. He nodded and got up. I looked at my sister and the same thought messaged telepathically into our heads.

*Grover Underwood. Satyr.* We nodded at each other and I finished stuffing books into my bag while she collected the scroll.

"We'll just be going to school now. Bye Grover," I said. Ashley whacked my arm and dragged me away. I realized my slip up and smacked my forehead. "I can't believe I said his name! He doesn't even know us!" I cried when we were out of goat-hearing distance. She gave me a _duh_ look before we burst out laughing.

"Well now we know one thing. If Grover's real, the others must be too," and we began squealing like the fan-girls we were. Ashley stuffed the scroll into her own messenger bag and we ran to school. We were already late. Our little run in with Goat Boy cost us an entire ten minutes!

We were in our freshman year of high school, fourteen years old. _We_ had been kicked out of nine different schools and three different day-cares. Don't ask why, but trouble seems to follow us and while we see things others don't we also get blamed for things we didn't do. We knew why though. We were demigods. I mean, Percy said so in the books. And we had the same symptoms as he did before discovering demigodness. When we told people this they thought we were crazy or just way to obsessed with PJO so we kept it to ourselves now. We had a group of friends who believed in PJO just as much as we did and they were two guys and one other girl. They were Lucas and Aaron Mitchells. They were brothers, but they were eleven months apart. Lucas was older than Aaron and a grade ahead while Aaron was our age and still older than me and Ash. The girl was Vanessa Andrews. She was younger than we the Jameson twins by a simply week and a half.

When we got to Goode High School we ran to the office to get our schedules. Being twins, they gave us the exact same schedules with different names considering we chose the same classes and our dad was the vice principal. Yeah, our dad was Henry Jameson; he was about forty-two since his birthday was in two months.

We bolted from the office and down to our first class, advanced placement (AP) English, with Paul Blofis. Really for us it was advanced placement because it was an 11th grade English class.

Dyslexic or not my sister and I loved to read and write and we had always excelled in English after two years of extremely hard work.

We ran down the hall toward the English class and would have slammed face-first into the door if I hadn't kicked on our twin connection and hit the brakes. We walked the two feet to the door in a calm façade when really we were panicking. *Paul Blofis?* I shrieked at Ash in my mind.

*Did Rick Riordan stalk the people at this high school or is this a dream?* She gave me a confused and slightly panicky look.

*Well, we've kinda got dad as our VP so I guess it's really life. Maybe it's a coincidence?*

*When do you, or me, ever believe in coincidence?* She mentally asked me with disbelief.

*When I'm PANICKING!*

*Chill. We're at the door. I suggest we open it,* and she smirked. I gave her a small sisterly shove and opened the door. Everyone turned to look at us but we ignored them and walked up to the teacher's desk. He looked exactly like Paul Blofis from the book!

Paul is 'thirty-something,' with longish salt-and-pepper hair, and wears a brown jacket over a black T-shirt. It is said he looks like an actor, and is very good-looking. Well, the books were 100% on the mark. I felt pressure in my right arm to see Ashley's hand clutching it and her sharp nails digging into my sleeve-covered arm. I could tell now she was freaking out so I did introductions.

"Hello Mr. Blofis. I'm Selena Jameson and this is my twin sister Ashley. We're from the ninth grade," I said. He nodded absently but he was staring at us as though he was looking at ghosts. Me and Ash were almost identical but there was one physical difference. I had a small scar on my lip from when I was young. A medium sized curve on my upper lip, left side. He collected himself and stood.

"Yes, class, meet Selena and Ashley Jameson. They're here for Advanced Placement so I better see you giving them some respect," he said to a class that nodded. Me and Ash looked at the board and smiled. They were going to start the year off by writing about Mythology. With the Percy Jackson books this would be easy! "Girls, why don't you sit on either side of Percy?"

We looked at him, not daring to look at the class now.

"P-Percy?" we whispered.

"Jackson. Percy, will you please stand?"

And _Percy_ stood. He had messy black hair, tan skin, he was taller than us by maybe five or six inches, and he had stunning sea green eyes. He wore an unbuttoned camo-green shirt with a black t-shirt underneath it and baggy, faded, blue jeans. He stared at us for a minute and we walked over to him. I sat down on Percy's right and Ash sat on his left.

*Is it me, or do you and I look way more like Percy Jackson than we thought?* I mentally asked her.

*Creepy right! Not just the fact that he exists, but the fact that we have the same hair, eyes, skin complexion, and judging by the lips, same smile!* Ash was giggling now and practically jumping in her seat on in inside. On the outside she was taking English notes.

*A fan-girls dream. Imagine we're daughters of Poseidon! That would be amazing!*I grinned. I pulled out my notebook and tore out a sheet of paper. I began scribbling a note in my semi-slanted, but very neat, hand writing. I folded the note into a little booklet and tossed it onto Percy's desk. It said (in my famous green ink): _Hi I'm Selena._

Percy looked at me for a second before he chuckled and began writing on it. He folded it back up and tossed it back to me when Paul's back was turned. When I opened the note I grinned. It took a minute to work it out with my dyslexia but I grinned at what he wrote.

_Hey, I'm Percy, and I kinda have dyslexia so it might take me a minute to get these things read and written._

I grinned and waited for Paul to turn his back until I began writing again.

_Me too. But after a few years horrible hard work I've managed to get into AP English with my twin Ashley._

I tossed him the re-folded letter and I could see the gears turn in his head as he read. I grinned when he looked at me. He scribbled stuff down then tossed it back to me.

_I have ADHD. I bet you don't. _

I grinned. Was that a challenge? Checking to see if I'm a demigod. I hope I am.

I scribbled back.

_Well so do I. in fact, Ash and I both have ADHD and dyslexia. _

I tossed him the note and I could see the color drain from his face. This was a good sign. Maybe Ash and I really were demigods. Percy scribbled back and I re-opened the note. And pulled out my schedule. Percy had written:

_When do you have lunch?_

I scanned my schedule and found everyday lunch period five.

_Per. 5. You?_

And I tossed him the note.

_Same. You and Ashley find me at lunch okay? I have bio before that with Mr. Franz_

I scribbled back an answer.

_Okay. I'll make sure to find you at lunch._

I tossed it back at him and he scribbled a short reply.

_See ya at lunch._

I looked between the green and blue inks and grinned. I stuffed the note in my pocket and kept it there to show it to Ash later.

For the rest of the Period Percy and I actually paid attention to what was going on in class. Turns out we would be doing a group project to start off the year. We would have to write our own Greek myth about a group of three getting one total wish from the great gods of Olympus. I snickered because I could just write a small chapter from the Percy Jackson series. Like when Percy wishes for all demigods to be claimed by 13. Which sucks since I'm 14.

The project was for groups of 3 and had to be at least twelve pages. Paul said people could get two minutes to make their groups so I stood and walked to the isle space between Percy and Ash.

"You guys wanna be my partners? I know plenty on Mythology and wishes from the gods," I snickered. Ash grinned and nodded and Percy smiled.

"Sure thing. Gives me a chance to get to know you two better," he chuckled. I grinned.

*If this is our half-brother I will never ask anyone for anything stupid ever again!* I squealed into Ash's mind. She nodded. She was grinning.

"Ash, Percy," I motioned from Ash to Percy. "Percy, Ash," and I motioned from Percy to Ash. They grinned.

"Percy Jackson, Nice to meet you," Percy said as he held his hand out for Ash to shake. She giggled and shook his hand.

"Ashley Jameson. Nice to meet you too." They were grinning at each other and looking at them they looked like siblings. Like, blood siblings. And since the only difference between me and her was the small lip-scar, I probably looked like Percy's blood sister too. I began giggling.

"What's up?" Ash asked me.

"You and Percy look like siblings," I laughed. Percy gave me a confused look and when I mirrored it his eyes widened.

"Whoa, you're right. That's freaky."

We laughed together for the next ten minutes until the bell rang and everyone cleared their things away. We marched up to Paul, the same thought in all our minds.

"Do we look alike?" the three of us simultaneously asked Paul Blofis.

"Look alike, sound alike, you could be family," he joked with a laugh. We grinned at each other before saying goodbye and heading to our next classes. I hugged Percy goodbye, why I can never explain, and was slightly surprised when he hugged me back. I guess it's because I actually had a conversation with him in English unlike Ash. Me and Ash headed off to Integrated Algebra with a Mr. Bronstein (a very crazy guy,) and then P.E. with an annoying History teacher guy (Mr. Bermudez, anyone else thinking Bermuda Trianlge?) , then History with the same guy. After that we had ninth grade biology and we dissected a guinea pig. I felt bad for the poor piggy. Pan must have been so upset.

After bio we headed to the cafeteria and Ash got our food quick while I scanned around for Percy.

I saw a shaggy haired boy with an aviator jacket in front of me heading outside but when I did a double take her was gone. A girl with blonde princess curls left with a tray and I stared at her back until I lost her in the crowd. This was getting too strange.

I caught sight of Percy leaving to go outside when Ash had gotten our trays. She handed me mine and we ran to catch up with Percy. We caught him as he was walking toward a table and I ran in front of him. I grinned and he motioned me to a table. I set my tray down without looking and when he did I hugged him. Then he hugged Ashley, and then I heard somebody clear their throat. We all spun around to see three people.

One was a boy with shaggy black hair, olive colored skin, dark eyes, and black clothing with skulls and a skull ring. Next to him was a girl with spiky black, blue tipped, hair, electric blue eyes, and a silver ringlet in it along with a duck-tape vest and dark jeans. Next to her was the blonde girl with a Cali tan, princess curls, and stunning grey eyes. She was wearing a grey sweater and an owl pendant around her neck. She wore blue skinny jeans and black ballet flats. Ashley and I gasped.

"Percy," we chorused in a daze. "Please . . . catch us?" and we fainted. Why? Because the people in front of us were Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, and Annabeth chase. Why did that startle us? Because they were supposed to be fictional characters Ash and I fantasized about meeting and knowing.

This was truly the strangest day ever. And that's saying something for dyslexic twin sisters with ADHD.


	2. Chapter 2

From Twin Fangirls To Demigods?

Chapter 2

Hyperborean History Teacher?

* * *

_Ashley's POV:_

I almost fell back and cracked my head against the cafeteria floor, but—thank the gods—Percy caught my sister and me before we could suffer any head trauma.

He forced us to sit on the lunch table bench, told us to take deep breaths. Then, he turned around and began to explain to the other demigods about how we'd met. He tried to give introductions, but Selena held up her hand. "We know exactly who you guys are!"

I shot her a glance. "Way to keep a low profile," I replied under my breath.

She rolled her eyes at me. The four demigods shared this stare, as if they were all connecting with a single glance. Kind of like how my sister and I can have telepathic conversations with our eyes and hand motions—but demigodish.

Annabeth looked us over, biting her lip. Then, she asked Percy, "Um, Perce, can I talk to you for a second?"

Percy nodded and he and Annabeth walked into the gymnasium, so that their conversation couldn't be overheard by the crazy loud noise.

"And then there were four," Nico muttered.

I glanced at my sister, who was beaming. She knew what I was thinking: Percabeth moment!

Thalia tried to break the ice. "So, where in New York do you girls live?"

"Upper East Side," Selena said, taking a bite out of a chicken taco.

Nico nodded. "That's where we're staying, at Percy's apartment. We're Percy's … distant cousins."

"That's cool," I told him, sipping from my orange juice. "We live in one of the large apartment complexes with our dad."

"Who's your dad?" Nico inquired.

Family was always a touchy subject for us. Our dad was Henry Jameson, brand-new vice principal at Goode High and probably the best cook in all of New York. Our mom was an entirely different story. For as long as I could remember, she'd never seen us. Fled the second we were home from the hospital, and left her twenty-three year-old boyfriend alone with two newborn daughters. That was Dad's story anyway.

I glanced at my sister. She told them, "Our dad's the principal."

"No mom?" Thalia asked.

"Nope," we both said. The conversation died right there. We finished our lunches in silence, until Percy and Annabeth came back over and sat down beside us on the bench.

"So, girls," Annabeth started. "How do you like your English class?"

"Oh my gods!" Selena gushed. "I love it!"

I didn't even realize that she'd said _oh my gods_since she said it every day. I said, "Yes! Greek mythology? Awesome!"

Nico and Thalia smiled. "Who's your favorite god or goddess?" They asked immediately.

"Poseidon," Selena blurted. I rolled my eyes at her immediate response.

"Depends for me," I told them. "Poseidon's pretty cool, I mean, who do you guys know who can control 2/3 of the Earth's water? But, Apollo and Hermes—freaking awesome. Also, Athena isn't too bad either. Where would we be without wisdom?"

Annabeth laughed. "Exactly! We need wisdom!"

Percy scoffed. "Annabeth, really? Did you hear that? Poseidon controls 2/3 of the Earth's water!"

Nico butted in. "Hey! Why does no one like Hades? He isn't that bad!"

Thalia asked, "What about Artemis? She's the goddess of the Hunt!"

"Speaking of the Hunt," Percy thought aloud. "Where's Grover? He'd love to bring Pan into this debate."

Everyone's faces grew confused. Annabeth said, "Wasn't he in your class last period?"

"Yeah. But he had to run and give his girlfriend a call." I almost laughed. Satyrs and demigods couldn't use cell phones. I bet you ten drachmas Grover was using an Iris-Message.

"Well, we better go find him," Thalia sighed, dumping her tray's contents into a nearby trash bin.

...

We followed the demigods out of the cafeteria. Annabeth told us, "He's probably hanging out in the science room."

"Yeah. Grover's what you'd call a plant freak," Nico said, as we walked down the carpeted halls until we stopped in front of a pair of wooden double doors.

Percy tried to shove them open, but they didn't budge. Nico stepped forward, hairpin in hand and picked the lock in less than a minute. He opened one of the doors, and waved toward them. "Ladies first."

I stepped inside beside my sister. We looked around. It was empty, except for our history teacher who'd been our gym teacher a few periods back.

We looked at him weirdly. He turned toward us. I had to stifle the scream that escaped my lips.

His face was blue. Like, ice blue, as if he'd gotten hypothermia all over his body. His hair stood up along his hairline in icicle-like spikes. He gave us a cold smile, like a snake's before it strikes. Suddenly, the doors behind us slammed, as if a wind had blown them shut.

We turned to see Percy's worried expression as he slammed his body against the door's wooden frame. He looked up, fear making worry lines on his tan forehead. He looked up, meeting our eyes. He shrugged, as if to say, No good.

The monster laughed, walking forward and away from a long wooden black table, which was covered in thick ice.

"Hyperborean giant," I whispered, staring at it in shock.

The thing smiled. "You knew who I was? Now I'm going to feel really bad about killing kids who actually know their monsters… Eh, I'll get over it." And with that, he stalked forward.

* * *

Disclaimer from last chapter stands for this one all we own is henry Jameson Selena and Ashley. And the plot. Well yeah. Bye. Xx.


	3. Chapter 3

**From Twin Fangirls To Demigods?**

**Chapter 3**

**The First Fight, Second Blackout**

* * *

Selena's POV

The hyperborean giant stalked toward us and I wanted to hide under a hole considering I was weaponless, Ash was weaponless, and Percy and co. were on the other side of a magically sealed door.

*Ash. When he charges, duck and go to my left. Then run to the far side of the room.* I said strongly into her head.

*Got it,* she muttered into mine.

The thing charger forward and jumped at us, arms out-stretched. We simultaneously ducked and ran to the left as the monster flew over us and collided with the teacher's desk. Ash ran right to the far side of the room by the windows and I stayed by the doors. The thing got up and charged for me as Percy, Nico, and the others banged against the door. It budged slightly but positively _refused _to open.

"We need weapons!" I shouted over to Ash who had picked up a chair. She nodded and ran forward before throwing the chair at the giant with all of her strength. It dodged and the head of the chair hit my left wrist, successfully breaking it, or at least spraining it. We cried out in pain and clutched our wrists. If I got hurt, my dear sister would get hurt too. We ran over to the supply cabinet on her end of the room and flung it open as the thing charged again. I pulled out handfuls of metal rulers and handed some to my sister. "Pretend these are knives!" I cried as I threw my rulers, hitting the blue guy in the stomach, shoulder, and face. Ash landed hits in the no-no's, the leg, and the neck.

We pulled more things from the cabinet like rubber bands and glue. We began throwing the glue bottles until I spotted mini-pencils. I pulled out a handful and stuck them in my pocket. I put a rubber band over my pointed and middle fingers then pulled the rubber band side facing out back behind my V-shaped fingers. I loaded a pencil on the rubber band and released. Ash copied my movements and soon the giant was nicely blinded, but not defeated.

The giant thrashed around and successfully locked its big hands around our waists. It whipped up around a bit, giving us both severe whip-lash, before throwing us at the wall.

I heard a sickening crack in my leg and grunted in pain as Ash screamed. The edges of my vision were blurry and black but I caught a shiny object slide under the door frame. I hastily crawled toward it and the monster followed the sounds of my movement. I snatched up the dagger the others had shoved through the door and as the monster flailed it hit Ashley's ribs. I felt the sickening crack of my own and knew that while some of hers were broken mine would be severely fractured. It swung out at me as I cried in pain and I waited until I got a clear shot.

I pulled back the dagger, and when I got my shot, I brought my arm forward with all my strength and released. The dagger lodged itself in the giant's chest and now it was just an ice sculpture.

The door burst open and Percy ran over to me and scooped me up. He held me tight as I watched Nico scoop up my poor baby sister. I can't believe I let her get hurt so badly, or even at all for that matter. I was her protector, satyr or not!

"So . . . sorry," I whispered to Percy and Ash before blacking out.

Again.

* * *

**Aye, not good at fight scenes. I'll improve it later. Xx.**


	4. Chapter 4

**From Twin Fangirls To Demigods**

**Chapter 4**

**Painful Arrival, Twinly Claimed, and Fighting ... Again!**

* * *

_**Ashley's POV:**_

I awoke to the sound of churning wheels and metallic clanging. My wrist felt as if a garage door had smashed it repeatedly. My ribs ached and the skin above them was dark purple. My leg was propped up on a fluffy pillow. I tried to sit up, but Nico, who was sitting beside me, pushed me back down onto this gurney-like thing.

Percy sat beside me, squeezing my good hand, as he looked me over worriedly. "Where…" I started to ask, before I trailed off.

"You're in a New York Strawberries Van," Percy whispered, his sea-green eyes overwhelmed in sadness as he watched me wince as the van sped over a bump.

"Where's Selena?" I asked, sitting up in the gurney, trying to calm my stomach so that the cafeteria's lunch wouldn't make a reappearance. Nico gently pushed me back down.

"You have crazy bruising over your ribcage," he informed me. "You probably broke a few of them. Your wrist is slightly fractured and your leg is most likely shattered. But, bonus… you're not dead."

"Where is she?" I asked, more forcefully. I was straining myself, trying to see through my blurry vision that only caused me to feel more sick and alone than I had before. I tried to see what my twin was seeing in our twin link but I only saw darkness. *Hurts . . . like a bitch,* I heard her mutter in my head, but her vision was still black. My panic rose.

"She's in a separate van," Percy whimpered. "I'm so sorry… I should've known what was going to happen. Grover tried to warn me before he left to make the call."

"It's not your fault," I said through gritted teeth. "It's the stupid hyperborean giant's fault for locking us in a damn science room! I don't even like science!"

"You knew what type of giant it was?" Nico visibly perked up.

"Well, duh. I read more about Greek myths than you probably have in your lifetime," I told him, smirking.

Nico glared. "I'm dyslexic!"

"So am I," I countered.

He rolled his eyes, clearly mad about being defeated. I smiled, turning to look at Percy.

He gave me a small smile, as he asked, "Ashley, how do you feel?"

"Like I got crushed in a garbage truck," I muttered.

He frowned at the description, picking up a glass of what looked like apple juice. "Here," he placed the bendy straw to my lips.

I knew what it was before I even tasted it. Nectar, the drink of the gods. When the honey-colored liquid flooded on my tongue, the taste exploded against my taste buds. It tasted like yellow sponge cake, covered in melting chocolate frosting drizzled with vanilla icing. My dad baked me that cake every year for my birthday. He made my sister an entirely different cake, but he was just happy to have an excuse to put on his _Kiss the Cook_ apron.

I drained the glass, feeling better instantly. I could feel my ribs mending, my wrist's fracture being glued back together, my leg bouncing back into place. I grimaced as my body parts became normal. Then, I flexed my fingers. There was no pain in my wrist, at all.

I sat up, without grimacing. I placed my hand over the still bruised area, and thumbed my ribs. It ached a little, but most of the pain was gone.

_No wonder the gods drink this all the time_, I thought.

Percy stood up, as the van came to a thundering halt. "We're here."

"Where are we exactly?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," Nico said, as if it should be obvious. He was probably still made about my comeback. It made me give him a smirk.

Percy shoved one of the doors open, turning around to ask, "Can you walk?"

I didn't think so. I mean, I'd just been knocked out and broken a few minutes ago. The nectar couldn't be that powerful. If I stood up, I would fall flat on my face. Just thinking of it made me feel uncontrollably dizzy. I looked at Percy. I could hear the doubt in my voice, "Um… I guess I could try."

I slid my legs off the little mini cot-thing that I'd been sleeping on. Very tentatively, I let my foot touch the van floor. Then I let both of them tap the floor nervously. I stood, putting weight on them. I shifted from foot to foot, trying not to instantly spew the nectar I'd just swallowed. I doubted that it would taste as good coming back up, so I forced myself to walk. Left, right. Right, left. Breathe. Continue. Don't puke. Left, right. Right, left. Don't forget to breathe.

Nico and Percy stood beside me as we pushed ourselves out of the van. Hundreds—no, possibly thousands—of eyes stared at me, like I was something weird, something freakish. Like … I wasn't supposed to be there.

I scanned the kids, recognizing some from the PJO books. Drew flirting with an Apollo boy, Nyssa fiddling with gears, Clarisse and Chris were holding hands by a makeshift arena. The Stoll brothers were staring, their blue eyes bugged out. Connor was pulling something from some random camper's pocket—pick pocketing, as always. More campers stopped what they were doing to stare.

I looked around and locked eyes with my sister. I forgot all about my dizziness, as my sister and I caught each other in an embrace. We were mumbling apologies, but I knew what we were really thinking about: Percy Jackson and Camp Half-Blood and how the heck we got into any of this.

We were normal. Completely. I mean, ADHD and dyslexia were just minor obstacles. Our dad tried his best to make sure people didn't look down on us. When our teachers told him we needed medication for our metal disabilities, we moved. So far, we've moved … five times. But, we always stayed in New York. We were as normal as we could get.

Chiron rolled his magical wheelchair over to us. He looked us over with his brown eyes, as he asked, "What attacked you two?"

"Hyperborean giant," Selena boasted. "We handled it."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, yeah. Because getting knocked out is handling it."

"In my book it is," Selena argued.

Annabeth and Thalia walked over beside us on Selena's side, while Percy, Nico and Grover (who'd shown up after the fight. Thanks a lot, Goat-Boy) sided with me. Percy nodded, "The doors got frozen shut. The girls actually killed it before they blacked out."

Chiron stared at us, intently. He looked up to glance at the other demigods. "Do you know their godly parent?"

Percy glanced at us, and then turned to Chiron. "Do we look alike?" All three of us asked.

Gasps erupted from the crowd. Percy grinned. I exchanged a glance with Selena, and then looked up. A glowing hologram of a green trident shimmered over our heads. I stared it in astonishment, as Selena exclaimed, "Oh. My. Gods."

But… if Poseidon was our dad… who was Henry Jameson… really? Didn't you need two to make … us? So… who was our mom? Did we even have one?

The tridents were fading. I glanced at my sister with widened eyes. We had a silent conversation: this is not good.

Chiron furrowed his brow. He looked at us, with that same look that the other kids had given us. A look that said more than words possibly could. You shouldn't be here.

Chiron announced, "Selena and Ashley Jameson, daughters of Poseidon." His voice took an almost mournful tone. "Storm bringer, lord of horses, ruler of the seven seas." Everyone began to kneel.

Suddenly, someone screamed. I turned around to face the noise. I screamed louder than the first person had, because… instead of there being a distance between me and the danger, it stared me straight in the face.

The person laughed at my fearful eyes. "Daughter of Poseidon, huh?" The guy asked, smiling like a crazy serial killer. "The old Sea God's been busy, hasn't he? Don't worry, Ashley. This will only hurt a bit."

A blurring metallic sword flashed in the corner of my eye. I ducked, hearing metal swipe beside my ear. I jumped backward, catching a sword in mid-flip. The guy smiled. "So, we're going to do this hard way. Fine." The guy whistled, causing three other men to appear behind him, out of thin air.

"What? That's not fair," I snarled at him.

He smiled. "There's nothing fair about what I'm going to have to do. So, if I were you, I'd give up before someone gets severely injured."

That wasn't happening. No one was getting hurt on my watch, except this creepy guy. My sister was beside me, a sword of her own clenched in her fist.

The guy chuckled. "Okay, then," he said. In a blur, he rushed forward, his fellow colleges flanking him on all sides. My sister and I spilt up. I rushed to the side of some bleachers along the arena, climbing to the very top. I turned to the creepy guy, and smirked at him. "What? Scared of heights?" I asked flirtingly, causing him to grin.

He took a few steps on the bleachers. He looked up at me, as he asked, "Look, Ashley. I don't want to hurt you. But, I will if it comes to it."

"You have to catch me first!" I told him, leaping from my spot on the top and running toward the lake.

The demigods had just recovered from their shock. Percy clicked his pen, transforming it into Riptide. Nico summoned a bunch of dead skeletons from the ground, while Annabeth slapped her cap onto her bouncy curls. Thalia strung a silver arrow onto her bow, as she rushed over to help. The rest of the campers pulled out weapons, trying to catch up with the rest of them.

I skidded to the edge of the shore, almost slipping off the dock into the dark blue waves of the Sound. The guy walked forward. "I'm done playing around," he said, suddenly serious. "My job is to take you to my boss. He isn't going to like it if he doesn't get what he wants. So, please, make this easy, girlie."

I looked him over. He had spiky sandy-colored hair, piercing blue eyes and pale skin. He wore a black t-shirt and some jeans along with some black converse. The sword in his hand was glinting wickedly. Something about it made me feel … vulnerable. Maybe because of its cutting edge, or the strange metal that it was made of.

I raised an eyebrow. "And, who's your boss?"

"Someone really powerful," the guy said, walking forward. He looked me in the eyes. "Now, let's get this over with."

He leapt forward just as Percy and Selena screamed, "NO!" The world began to slow down. I deflected his blade, felt a tug in my stomach, and heard a roar in my ears. A huge wave crashed down on top of the guy, sending him and another guy into a wet frenzy. They landed under the waves of the Sound, along with the two other guys who had been attacking Selena.

Everyone stood, waiting for them to resurface. The guy with the blonde hair sputtered out a loud cough, as he ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up at me and grinned. "You're more powerful than I thought!" He hollered. I narrowed my eyes at him.

He suddenly was engulfed in a huge bubble of gray mist. His eyes grew wide for a moment, as if he were frightened by something. The bubble grew a murky black color, as it floated away.

Thalia shot an arrow at the bubble. It bounced off, zipping straight at me. I yelped, trying my best to get out of the way. I didn't move fast enough, causing a large gash on my arm to explode into blood. Selena yelped, clutching her forearm. Percy rushed over to me, picking me up off the ground.

And then something weird happened. The sword I'd seen the blonde guy hold erupted from the Sound, ricocheting off a rock, slicing through the air to slam five inches from my legs. Engraved in the sword's side were three words: I'll Be Back.


	5. Chapter 5

**From Twin Fangirls To Demigods**

**Chapter 5**

**Swords Clash, Arrows Fly, We Run**

* * *

**Selena's Pov:**

I was in a dark place, a place nowhere near Ashley. I felt panic bubble up in my chest; it was cutting off my source of oxygen. I tried to breath, and then realized I didn't need air. I'd always fantasized about being a demigod with Ash, meeting Percy and co., fighting monsters till they were, as he once said: _A sand castle in a __power__ fan. _But that wasn't happening. Why? Because there was a bumpy rolling under me and the metallic clanging of a moving vehicle. I groggily opened my eyes then groaned as I was hit with a burst of pain. My eyes clinched shut as I thrashed around in complete agony. So maybe Ash had gotten hit two times more than I, but she had failed to mention the length of our twin connection. We could physically feel the other's pain, see what the other saw (if we focused), and pretty much over-rule the other with absorption. By that, I mean that if Ash was seriously hurt, like near death, I'd make sure she only felt small bits of it by absorbing the pain into my own battered body. Sure, she'd still be hurt, but to a lesser degree. That was happening right now and I held back terrible screams as four hands and arms began to restrain me.

"Calm down!" A girl's voice snapped. I knew the controlling tone. Thalia was there, somewhere, most likely restraining me.

"Thalia be nice! And pass me the nectar!" I knew that voice too. Annabeth. I quit my struggle but opened my eyes as tears flooded out of them.

"Where's Ashley?" I asked in a wavering voice. I let my eyes zip back and forth between the older, demigod, girls.

"Separate van," Thalia said before Annabeth took my left hand –ya know, the one _not_ connected to the messed up wrist.

"We're so sorry, Selena. We tried to get in but the magic was way too strong. Stronger than normal. When we got in you two were bloodied up pretty badly," the daughter of Athena was in tears. She was like the mother of camp, and demigods. She and Percy are like the mom and dad of Camp Half-Blood.

"Where am I?" I muttered, trying to focus and get into my sister's head. I needed to see what was going on with her but the pain was too much. I only caught fuzzy bits of garbled up voices. I nearly went blind trying to see what she saw because she was in pain to, and that amplified my already amped up pain. I screamed in pain and began thrashed around again. I shut off the connection so fast I felt dizzy.

"Delphi's Strawberry Farm Strawberry Van," Annabeth sniffed. I smiled a bit and gave a weak giggle.

"That's why it smells like strawberries in here," I whispered. I felt my vision going hazy until a straw was put to my lips. I smiled. Nectar.

"Drink it, it'll make you feel better," Thalia said reassuringly. I began drinking and nearly chocked as I laughed. It tasted like the seaweed pizza dad once made for me and Ashley on Valentine's Day. You say it's weird? Well, it was heart shaped, and it was in a toast to Percy Jackson for defeating Kronos in the books. It actually tasted really good and so that had become our normal family pizza. We got the idea from the Disney movie _Read it and Weep._ I drank every last drop and felt my pain go away. Not completely, I still felt terrible, but the amp on the pain went down. Now I just felt like I would have without absorption. Whoopee, note sarcasm. "How do you feel?" Annabeth asked gently. I gave a bitter laugh.

"Like I've just been run over by this van," I muttered through tightly gritted teeth. I felt around some nearby shelves until I felt a small baggie. I picked it up and shakily held it before my face. Little brown squares stared at me and I smiled. Ambrosia. I pulled out a square and popped it in my mouth. I felt the normal pain fade so I was just achy now, like cramps and bloating from that time of the month. "Muuuuch betterrr," I cooed. I felt strong again. Now I just had to find my sister. I wonder if I could climb onto the roof of this thing and jump onto the other van . . . Nah. To chancy.

"What attacked you?" Thalia asked me as she took the bag of Ambrosia squares away.

"Big, blue, ugly, hyperborean giant," I said angrily. "I am seriously glad I killed that piece of freezer burned shi-" Annabeth slapped a hand over my mouth and I shut up.

"You know what it was?" she asked me, clearly impressed. I smirked.

"I know my monsters, I've read more Greek Mythology than even Ashley, and we've got an entire library room of Greek mythology," I laughed. I remembered my dad and my freshly dried eyes watered up. "Can I please see my sister?" I whimpered. Annabeth nodded as the van chugged to a stop.

"Sure thing kiddo. We're already here," Thalia grinned. I smiled. I always wanted to see the camp. She kicked open the vans doors and hopped out with Annabeth. They held their hands out for me but I shook my head.

"I can walk," I said.

I stepped out of the van with my new demigod pals-I think- and found thousands of eyes on me. I felt dizzy again but the eyes shifted over to the second van whose door slid open. Percy stepped out with Nico, then Ash took a few wobbly steps out of the van. WE linked eyes after she saw the staring ones and we had our own silent apology. I ran a few feet to my little sister and hugged her tighter than I even thought possible.

"Ash, I'm soo sorry! I never wanted you to get hurt, please, please tell me you're okay?" I mumbled into her shoulder as she hugged me too. Her embrace tightened in the painful, yet relieving, yes. I pulled away from my sister and smiled at her before quickly hugging Percy. I smiled at Nico, but I got the feeling we weren't friends enough yet to hug.

Chiron rolled his magical wheelchair over to us. He looked us over with his brown eyes, as he asked, "What attacked you two?"

"Hyperborean giant," I bragged, suddenly arrogant-ish. "We handled it."

Ash rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah. Because getting knocked out is handling it."

"In my book it is," I argued. We killed it, _and then_blacked out!

Annabeth and Thalia walked over beside us on my side (yeah buddy! Girl power!), while Percy, Nico and Grover (who'd shown up after the fight. Thanks a lot, ya tin can munchin, pants losin, monster crushin, Goat-Boy) sided with Ash. Percy nodded, "The doors got frozen shut. The girls actually killed it before they blacked out." I felt gratitude toward Percy, it's like he read my mind. He shot me a quick wink and I grinned. Nobody noticed, it was our own little thing now.

Chiron stared at us, intently. He looked up to glance at the other demigods. "Do you know their godly parent?"

Percy glanced at us, and then turned to Chiron. "Do we look alike?" All three of us asked. I knew the answer, but I loved this whole trio talk.

Gasps erupted from the crowd. Percy grinned. I exchanged a glance with Ash, and then looked up. A glowing hologram of a green trident shimmered over our heads. I stared it in excitement before exclaiming, "Oh. My. Gods."

So . . . Poseidon, god of the seas, father of horses, earth-shaker, storm bringer, our dad. Great gods! This is awesome! Poseidon's our dad! Percy's our half-brother! But then that left the man who raised us. Henry Jameson. He was our dad too! He raised us, and loved us, and made us laugh. He didn't care about the bad things like our mental disorders, or our troubles. He gave us everything we needed. _Bio_Dad or not, Henry was always going to my dad, my friend, and part of mine and Ash's lives.

The tridents were fading. I glanced at my sister with excited eyes that soon turned worried. We had a silent conversation: this is not good.

Yet she cut me off! I do recall Percy being and outcast when he was first claimed. Now, he is a hero and a leader. So what was so bad about being Poseidon's kid? Besides the pact! After all, Zeus had Jason. Though nobody knew that.

Chiron furrowed his brow. He looked at us, with that same look that the other kids had given us. A look that said more than words possibly could. You shouldn't be here. I glared. If they wanted a fight, they'd get one. I was a kid of the big three; I could take a few of the campers on. I beat a freakin' ice giant with my sis, how bad could these guys be?

Chiron announced, "Selena and Ashley Jameson, daughters of Poseidon." His voice took an almost mournful tone and I felt myself shudder. "God of the seas, Earth-shaker, storm-bringer, and the father of horses." Everyone began to kneel.

Suddenly, a scream filled the air. Something hard pricked my back. I whirled around to face the noise. I heard Ash's scream. She screamed louder than the first person had, because… instead of there being a distance between her and the danger, it stared her straight in the face. Ash was face-to-face with a hot bad guy who had his sword drawn, but not pointed. In front of me was a goon. An ugly one with scarred lips, as though somebody made him kiss a heated stove.

The person laughed at Ash and her clearly fearful eyes. "Daughter of Poseidon, huh?" The guy asked, smiling like a psycho killer. "The old Sea God's been busy, hasn't he? Don't worry, Ashley. This will only hurt a bit."

A blurring metallic sword flashed in the corner of my eye. I s aw my baby sis ducked, hearing metal swipe beside her ear. I saw her jump backward, catching a sword in mid-flip. The guy smiled. "So, we're going to do this hard way. Fine." The guy whistled, causing three other men to appear behind him, out of thin air.

"What? That's not fair," she growled at him.

He smiled. "There's nothing fair about what I'm going to have to do. So, if I were you, I'd give up before someone could get severely injured."

That wasn't happening. No one was getting hurt on Jameson watch, except this creepy guy and his goons. I dropped in a flash and kicked the goon's feet out from beneath him. He tumbled to the floor and I snatched his sword from his grip. I slammed the butt of the sword into his skull and he was out like a light. I jumped up next to Ash, sword held firm.

The guy chuckled. "Okay, then," he said. It was blurry. He rushed forward with his remaining cronies and Ash ran with me. We split up and the cronies chased me while Ash got the cutie. So _not _fair. I ran toward the woods knowing I could get to the lake if I moved fast enough.

These guys were bigger than me, and much faster. Two got in front of me, one got behind me. I sighed as I skidded to my halt. I held my sword the way Percy described his hold on Riptide. I swung in and arch at the two in front of me but faked and swiveled around to slice the goon's hands. Let's just say the borrowed sword is now very bloody and if you find fingers in the woods, they're his. The guy crumpled to the ground sobbing as he tried to staunch the blood flow. I scooped up his sword and turned to the other guys. I had two swords in my hands, one in each. I spun quickly with both swords out. I was a deadly ballerina twirling girl. How fun. I smirked as they lurched backward and I ran past them toward the lake. Ash was headed there, I could see it. Literally. I ran to the dock as Ash and the evil-doer moved closer and closer to the edge of the water. I began breathing heavily next to her and the goons stood by their master as the other demigods ran to catch up, and help us.

"I'm done playing around," he said, suddenly serious. "My job is to take you to my boss. He isn't going to like it if he doesn't get what he wants. So, please, make this easy, girlie."

Ash looked him over. He had spiky sandy-colored hair, piercing blue eyes and pale skin. He wore a black t-shirt and some jeans along with some black converse. The sword in his hand was glinting wickedly. Something about it made me feel … vulnerable. Maybe because of its cutting edge, or the strange metal that it was made of. He was cute, but deadly.

I raised an eyebrow like Ash and she asked the question I just thought up. "And, who's your boss?"

"Someone really powerful," the guy said, walking forward. He looked her in the eyes as the goons swung at me. I panicked and had to ditch my baby sister to fend them off. "Now, let's get this over with."

I ran across the dock so now the goons had their backs to Ash and her Evil dude. The two goons lunged at me with their sharp swords. I was instantly disarmed. I saw the cute bad guy lunge at Ash.

He leapt forward just as Percy and I screamed, "NO!" The world began to slow down. I deflected the goon's blades and slashed at their chests, not caring wether I'd hit them or not. I felt a sickening tug in my stomach, and heard a roar in my ears. A huge wave crashed down on top of the guy, sending him and another guy into a wet frenzy. They landed under the waves of the Sound, along with the two other guys who had been attacking me.

Everyone stood, waiting for them to resurface. The guy with the blonde hair sputtered out a loud cough, as he ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up at Ash and myself before he grinned. "You're more powerful than I thought!" He hollered. Ash narrowed her eyes at him as I ran to her side.

He suddenly was engulfed in a huge bubble of gray mist. His eyes grew wide for a moment, as if he were frightened by something. The bubble grew a murky black color, as it floated away.

Thalia shot an arrow at the bubble. It bounced off, zipping straight at Ash. I yelped, trying my best to get us out of the way. I didn't get to Ash in time, causing a large gash on her arm to explode into blood. I gave a small scream of pain, clutching my forearm. Percy rushed over to Ash, picking her up off the ground. Nico ran to my side and helped me with my arm.

And then something odd happened. The sword I'd seen the blonde guy hold blasted out from the Sound, ricocheting off a rock, slicing through the air to slam five inches from Ash's scratched up legs. Engraved in the sword's side were three words: I'll Be Back.

I shoved Nico aside before I ran over to Ash and we stared at the sword.

I eased toward it, frightened it might suddenly jump from the dock and into my chest. I swung my sword at it and the blade was pulled from the rock. It skidded over the edge and into the sound. I cursed before walking over to the edge. I set my sword down before waving at Ash and diving into the water to retrieve the killer blade.

A splash rippled the surface and I saw Ash follow me toward the sword. I saw a crowd gather at the dock's edge and saw Percy standing with a girl nearly identical to himself, except, well, ya know, the female parts and hair. I ignored them and turned to study the floor of the sound. I saw some plant life, some fish, and a bunch of other ocean stuff. I nodded at Ash and we calmly swam down to retrieve the sword. We reached the sea floor and I picked up the sword. I felt a bone rattling essence in the sword, something evil. Ash shuddered and I sighed. It was good to breath underwater since you get to sigh like normal. I pointed up and she nodded.

We began swimming to the surface of the water when everything went wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**From Twin Fangirls To Demigod?**

**Chapter 6**

**Twice As Suckish**

* * *

**Ashley's POV:**

The good thing about being a daughter of Poseidon? You can breathe underwater and your wounds are instantly healed. The bad thing? Oh, who am I kidding? There _is_no bad thing!

My sister and I reached the sword and were almost above water, when I heard something, like the sound you hear when you flush a toilet. Except … it was _everywhere_. I turned my head to see the entire ocean open up like a gigantic mouth, sucking in the ocean floor, sea mammals, fish, and entire coral reefs. I realized with renewed horror, that it would be _us_in that whirlpool of darkness if we didn't act soon enough.

I grabbed Selena's arm, since she was still gawking at the widening black mouth. I scanned the water, when suddenly, something wrapped around my ankles. I looked down to catch the sight of seaweed tightening around my legs, right up to my knees. Selena was cutting her green attackers with the sword from the hot blonde bad boy, but it wasn't working. The seaweed just grew in strength each time she managed to cut through its thick leafy skin.

My eyes shot up and I met Percy's. An understanding passed between us even through the clear film of the top of the Sound. He nudged the black-haired girl beside him, who acknowledged us for maybe the first time. She didn't seem very happy about it, but Percy dragged her into the water with him.

They swam toward us and Percy tugged on the winding seaweed. He struggled but couldn't break it—even though he was still strong and invincible from his Achilles' heel. The girl frowned, deep in thought—if a Poseidon daughter _could_be deep in thought.

Suddenly, I had an idea. A crazy and stupid idea, even for me. But, this was one that could work.

I watched a fish glide through a coral reef. A _sharp_coral reef. I felt myself grin like a mad man and gave my sister a nudge with my elbow. She looked to the bright pink reef and stared at me like I was crazy—which I probably was.

Before Percy or the new girl could stop me, I swam to the reef. I slowly placed my legs under a dagger-like sliver of pink coral and kicked upward. The seaweed was cut—and for some odd reason, it didn't reform. I realized as I started to pull it away, that this wasn't regular seaweed. It was … what's the word? _Enchanted_.

_Enchanted seaweed_. Wow, never thought I'd say that before.

After I finally cut myself out, I dragged Selena to the coral reef and got her out, too. Percy and the new girl were holding onto a coral reef to our left, trying their best not to float away into the awaiting runway-sized whirlpool to who-knows-where.

We floated back to top, and Percy was practically throwing me onto the deck. He pulled himself up and told me, "Remind me to never swim with you. No—scratch that. Remind to never let you swim _alone_, because if you do, you'll get sucked into a whirlpool and end up hanging out with a blonde freak."

I put my hand over my heart. "Aw, thanks, Perce. You care!"

He rolled his eyes but ruffled my hair like an older brother does to their idiotic sibling when they say something stupid.

Chiron stood off to the side of the crowd, shifting his gaze between my sister and me. His million-year-old eyes looked wearier than ever before as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He turned away and began to trot toward the Big House—to inform the gods, for sure.

The crowd began to filter out slowly. I caught the glinting blue eye of Travis Stoll and I immediately got this butterflies-in-my-stomach feeling. He gave me a lopsided smile before his younger brother, Connor, bumped into him, causing Travis to trip and land into a mud puddle, soaking his clothes and making him look like a complete fool—only I'd seen Connor purposely trip him. I gave Connor a dirty look and it caused him to fake surprise, as if he were saying, _You're accusing me? Why I Never!  
_  
Selena grabbed my arm, and told me, "Stop making googley eyes with a Stoll brother, Ash. We have to IM Dad… er, Henry."

That snapped me out of my scowling contest with Connor. I turned to face her, and said, "Okay. Lead the way."

Percy left us in the Poseidon cabin for privacy so that we could call Da—Henry. Selena tossed a golden drachma through a veil of mist, and began to recite the saying for the goddess of the rainbow: "O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering."

The mist shimmered and Henry's worried face rippled in front of us. He was arguing with someone on his cell phone, ending the call with a final, "Fine!" and ended the call with a sharp click. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Selena? Ashley? Where are you two?"

"Um," Selena thought a bit. "Would **Camp Half-Blood**suffice?"

Dad looked at us as if we'd just jumped off the deep-end into Crazy PJO Fantasy Land. He looked at me and asked, "Ashley is she serious?"

I nodded, staring at his brown eyes to see how he'd react. I watched him groan and slump down into the couch he was sitting on. "I thought I could keep you two safe," he mumbled underneath his breath. "Guess things don't work out like you expect, huh?"

I shared a look with my sister as he continued, "You two missed your AP History class. They were talking about your favorite god, Sel—Poseidon."

"Henry," Selena started, "if you aren't our dad and Poseidon is … who's our mother?"

Dad looked utterly depressed by how Selena was calling him 'Henry', but he answered the question, "Sweetie, I don't know. Poseidon wouldn't tell me when I was taking care of you. But, the thing about my girlfriend—I didn't lie about that."

"About her leaving you?" Dad nodded glumly, letting his fingers brush through his graying black hair.

"Who was she? Why'd she leave?" I pestered, suddenly curious.

Dad looked at me, as he said, "Look, that doesn't matter. What _does_matter is the fact that you two need to memorize those books. Remember each sentence, each monster, and each way to defeat your enemies. I won't let you two get hurt by your lack of knowledge on Greek mythology."

My sister and I mocked fake offence. "Lack of knowledge? BS!" I told him.

Dad raised an eyebrow at me, and I told him, "It's Broken Slinky! Jeez! Get all worked up!"

Selena rolled her eyes but gave a laugh.

Dad stared at the two of us, as he said, "Girls, I need you two to be brave. Braver than brave, even. I want you two to—"

The pounding on our front door cut off his voice. Dad narrowed his eyes, picking up a disguised knife from the table's flower arrangement and stood up. He unlocked the door but kept the chain in place. He slowly opened the door and asked, "Hello?"

And, that's when things went terribly wrong.

First, the door was smashed off its hinges and Dad was hurled across the room and collapsed onto the wooden coffee table in the middle of our living room. My sister and I watched in horror as the hot blonde bad boy we'd seen almost an hour ago—Mr. Sexy Serial Killer—walked through the broken door, flanked on both sides by his shadow pals. Dad groaned as he shook splinters from his clothes and hair, standing up from the broken wooden debris.

The blonde looked up and gave me a wink. I wrinkled my nose, disgusted but slightly—I won't lie—flattered.

The shadows rushed Dad, howling like a pack of wild dogs as they jumped him. Dad's sword crashed into nothing—air and misty shadow. Suddenly, Dad was pinned to the ground faster than I would've thought humanly possible. But, those things weren't human—not by a long shot.

The blonde guy looked up to stare at me. "Told you I'd be back," He told me.

I scowled at him, causing him to grin. He glanced at our pinned father and watched him with an intense gaze, finally saying, "We'll bring him. He's part of the family."

Selena gasped as out father disappeared into shadow. I clenched my jaw and fists, glaring at the blonde with white-hot rage. "_What_did you do?" I screamed at him.

He smiled. "My boss is getting what he wants. I told you—he always gets it. It was supposed to be you and your sister, but alas, it never works out like you hope." He shrugged, picking up our father's knife from the floor.

"Good craftsmanship," He mused. "Probably forged under the sea in one of the underwater volcanoes. Look at that blade! Sharp as a coral reef." He looked up and sneered, and with one last movement he hurled the knife at our faces. It discontinued our connection with our apartment, our father, our life, basically.

This day officially sucked. Times two.

* * *

**Hi. **

**So uploading will go crazy for a bit, then it'll be a while until the next chapter, sorry, writer's block. ANd school. But school ends June 5 for me (Pam) so there'll be more in like a month. Kay. Bye.**

**Xx.**

**Review.**

**Xx.**


	7. Chapter 7

**From Twin Fangirls To Demigod?**

**Chapter 7**

**'Bout to Break**

* * *

**Selena's** **Pov**:

When the big whirlpool opened up, I felt like the gum that I flush down the toilet on occasion when I need to get rid of it. I was stuck, yet the current of the whirlpool was pulling me down slowly. I felt something twist around my legs and held back a string of curses. Enchanted seaweed was tight around my legs and cutting off blood circulation down there. I made sure to keep my grip on the blonde-boy's sword and now I used it to hack at the seaweed. I loved that dad was trying to keep up from getting sucked into the giant black-whole but I absolutely _despised _being restrained. It made me feel trapped, even if it was saving my life. Percy and the chick next to him jumped into the water, the girl a bit reluctant, and swam toward us. Ash nudged me with her elbow as the pair swam toward us and I followed her gaze to some rather sharp, and way too pink, coral. Before the crazy twin could be stopped, she was at the coral and slicing the seaweed with the coral. It didn't grow back and I grumbled as she pulled me over to it and cut me free. Yes, I love my baby sister, but when she's better than me, I get jealous. She dragged me to the surface like a ragdoll and Percy launched her onto the deck while the other girl seemed to snap underwater and I was shot from the sea like a rocket. Whoever that chick was, she wasn't too happy to see Ash and myself.

Percy and Ash joked around a bit and he ruffled her hair. The Percy-look-alike stomped away from us and I stood there glaring at Ash for getting the lime-light from our half-brother. I mean seriously, I knew Percy better than she did! She was more a Nico fan, but Percy was my idol. But there Ash was, soaking up his attention like they'd known each other since birth.

Chiron stood off to the side of the crowd, shifting his gaze between my sister and I. His three (or so) thousand-year-old eyes looked wearier if that was possible. It was as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, but I could, and I didn't like it. He turned away and began to trot toward the Big House—to inform the gods, and our dad Poseidon, for sure.

The crowd began to filter out slowly. I caught Ash staring at Travis, then the rather entertaining Connor trip his goofy brother, and then Ash glaring as her little moment was ruined. I grabbed her arm, not to roughly to disguise my anger (I shut out our twin link but she didn't seem to notice). And turned her toward me.  
I really took a sec to calm down and told her: "Stop making googley eyes with a Stoll brother, Ash. We have to IM Dad… er, Henry."  
Did I mention that I thought her googley eyes looked like fish eyes? Oh well, just a thought.  
That snapped her out of her scowling contest with the entertaining Connor. She turned to face me, and said, "Okay. Lead the way."

Percy left us in the Poseidon cabin for privacy so that we could call Henry. I made some mist and tossed a golden drachma through it before I began to recite the saying for Iris, the goddess of the rainbow: "O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering."

I tossed the drachma in and waited.

The mist shimmered and Henry's worried face rippled in front of us. He was arguing with someone on his cell phone, ending the call with a final, "Fine!" and ended the call with a sharp click. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Selena? Ashley? Where are you two?"

"Um," Yeah, unless it's thought out already, I suck at explaining stuff. "Would **Camp Half-Blood **suffice?"

Henry looked at us as if we'd told him we were part of a cult or something. He looked at Ash (something that unnerved me considering he would usually look to me) and asked, "Ashley, is she serious?"

I felt offended by that. Seriously? When have I _ever _lied about anything demigod/god related? Oh, that's right, NEVER! Well, glad to see he isn't my real dad, I don't need him to believe me.

Ash nodded as she staring at his brown eyes to see how he'd react. I watched him groan and slump down into the couch he was sitting on. "I thought I could keep you two safe," he mumbled underneath his breath. "Guess things don't work out like you expect, huh?"

I snorted in disbelief. Today, nothing was really going as I would have liked. Call me spoiled, call me a brat, but this was hurting me. Jealously is stupid, but the hurt it brings isn't.

I shared a look with my sister as he continued, "You two missed your AP History class. They were talking about your favorite god, Sel—Poseidon."

_Well of course he's my favorite, _I thought to myself. _He's my dad._

"Henry," I started, albeit uncertainly, "if you aren't our dad and Poseidon is … who's our mother?"

I wanted to know mom. There was a chance she was alive! Because Henry wasn't our dad, his ex couldn't be our mom, so who was the women that gave me life?

Henry looked super depressed by how I was calling him by his first name, but he answered the question, "Sweetie, I don't know. Poseidon wouldn't tell me when I was taking care of you. But, the thing about my girlfriend—I didn't lie about that."

"About her leaving you?" he nodded glumly, letting his fingers brush through his salt and peppery hair.

"Who was she? Why'd she leave?" Ashley pushed, it was sort of annoying when she did that but I didn't mind since I was usually thinking the same thing.

Henry looked at Ash as he said, "Look, that doesn't matter. What _does _matter is the fact that you two need to memorize those books. Remember each sentence, each monster, and each way to defeat your enemies. I won't let you two get hurt by your lack of knowledge on Greek mythology."

Ouch. I recall reading his entire library on Greek Mythology in a freakin' month when it took him a year. And I continued my research. Hmmm, now who's lacking, _Henry?_

"Lack of knowledge? BS!" Ash commented. I held back a laugh. So I wasn't to mad anymore. Can ya blame me? She's my sister, petty things aside, I love her.

Dad raised an eyebrow at her, as though scandalized by her choice of lettering, and she hastily told him, "It's Broken Slinky! Jeez! Get all worked up!"

I rolled my eyes but finally gave a laugh.

Henry stared at the two of us, as he said, "Girls, I need you two to be brave. Braver than brave, even. I want you two to—"

The pounding on our front door cut off his voice. He narrowed his eyes, picking up a disguised knife from the table's flower arrangement and stood up. He unlocked the door but kept the chain in place. He slowly opened the door and asked, "Hello?"

I gulped as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up straighter than needles.

And, that's when things went terribly wrong.

First, the door was smashed off its hinges and Henry was hurled across the room and collapsed onto the wooden coffee table in the middle of our living room. My sister and I watched in horror as the hot blonde bad boy (heh alliteration!) we'd seen almost an hour ago walked through the broken door, flanked on both sides by his shadow pals. Dad groaned as he shook splinters from his clothes and hair, standing up from the broken wooden debris.

The blonde looked up and gave Ash a wink and I held back a gag. I hated when the good guys fell for the bad shadows rushed Henry, howling like a pack of wild dogs as they jumped him. His sword crashed into nothing—air and misty shadow. Suddenly, there he was pinned to the ground faster than humanly possible. But hey, those things weren't human according to common sense.

The blonde guy looked up to stare at Ash. "Told you I'd be back," He told her.

She scowled at him, causing him to grin. He glanced at our pinned pal and watched him with an intense gaze, finally saying, "We'll bring him. He's part of the family."

I gasped as he disappeared into shadow. I stared at the blonde with new interest. How did he do that? Was his parent Hecate, goddess of magic? He was definitely evil, but interestingly so.

"_What_did you do?" Ash screamed at him.

He smiled. "My boss is getting what he wants. I told you—he always gets it. It was supposed to be you and your sister, but alas, it never works out like you hope." He shrugged, picking up our father's knife from the floor. I noticed it was wickedly cool, and definitely made for good guys.

"Good craftsmanship," He mused. "Probably forged under the sea in one of the underwater volcanoes. Look at that blade! Sharp as a coral reef." He looked up and sneered, and with one last movement he hurled the knife at our faces. The Iris Message was disconnected and I sighed. He'd just taken our father, and I realised it was probably him that sent the Ice Giant after us. It was probably his fault this all started. Gods this sucked.

I walked to a bed by the windows of the cabin and laid down. I pulled the covers over my head and buried my face in the pillow. I began to cry but my sobs were muffled by the soft pillow. Why cry? It made you look too soft. But I needed to cry for a few reasons.

1) I was jealous of my little sister.

2) Henry had been abducted.

3) Percy was nowhere near me right now and I needed my big brother.

4) I had no clue who the angry chick was.

5) Life sucked because of some unknown bad boss.

6) I didn't even know the blonde guy's name.

Definitely six reasons worth crying over when they were all mashed into one girl's life in a total of a few hours. Why did _we _have to get Henry taken? Why didn't he tell us sooner? This could have been avoided. But noooooo, he just had to pull a Sally and keep us in the dark. Now look what happened! He was kidnapped! I soon got a headache so I forced the tears away and left the cabin with a confused and angry Ash inside, staring at the place where the Iris Message had once been.

I was about to break, and I would _not let _Ash see me the way I would soon be.

* * *

**Like i said, wait for like a month to get more updates after the flow of updates stop. Review?**

**Xx.**


	8. Chapter 8

**From Twin Fangirls To Demigods?**

**Chapter 8**

**Travis Stoll and The Girl In Cabin 3**

* * *

_**Ashley's POV:**_

I sat there, utterly confused and choking back bitter sobs. Selena stomped out of the room, and I didn't follow her. We had our own ways of coping when things went wrong, and hers was getting out of the situation as fast as she could. Mine? I held onto the situation longer than I needed to, but eventually let it go.

The only thing running through my head was that I had just seen my dad get kidnapped—or dad-napped―by some crazy blonde guy who actually was kind of cute for like the first five seconds that I'd met him, then his craziness shone through his adorable blue eyes, and he was immediately an enemy.

No, I don't have a crush on the guy. He's just … good-looking, and not to mention **_crazy_**.

I stood up and paced back and forth. I stopped, grabbing a book from my bunk and leafing through it. It was one of my favorites, The Hunger Games, one that I'd read and given to my dad to read. He'd finished it only a week ago. Why couldn't we rewind time and go back to that? Sure, having Percy as a brother was awesome, but being mixed up in this stuff wasn't what I'd hoped for.

My 'real' dad had been Henry, and he was gone, now. My birth father is the god of the sea and horses along with other cool stuff and I had no clue who my actual mom was. I found a piece of paper and a pen, and began to write a list like Katniss had in the story, starting with the simple details to the bigger ones.

_My name is Ashley Jameson_.

I am the twin sister of Selena Jameson.

As of a few hours ago, I'd met Percy Jackson.

An ice giant had attacked Selena and me.

I had been claimed by my birth father, Poseidon.

A blonde guy had attacked me, also, informing me on how I was in his boss's plan.

My mortal father (or adoptive father) was just kidnapped by the same blonde guy, before my sea-green eyes.

Selena had left the room.

I am officially _alone_.

After writing the last part, I heard someone knock on the door. I wrote underneath my last sentence:

Not entirely _alone._

I turned on my heel, opening the door to meet the confused face of Travis Stoll, son of Hermes. His worried blue eyes stared down at me, as he said, "I saw your sister run off. What happened?"

I took in his features up close. His curly brown hair rolled under his ears, dipping into his shining blue eyes. He had elfish features, just like the book said, but if you looked closely, you saw different things than the description. A faint spray of freckles was over his narrow nose and cheeks, his eyes twinkling but not like he thought something was funny or if he was thinking about all of the change jingling in your pockets. Since he's confused, his forehead wrinkles up and his eyebrows furrow.

"I…" My voice flattered, and I suddenly felt like I was going to cry again.

"Hey. Whoa. Don't cry," Travis began to panic, slowly pulling me into the cabin and setting me down on one of the bunks.

"Just… slowly tell me what happened," Travis said, as he tried calming me down.

Between all of my gasps and sobs, I somehow got everything out. He held me close, whispering into my ears, soothing me. "You're alright," He murmured into my hair, "It's okay."

I slowly unwrapped myself and looked at him with my puffy green eyes. Angry tears streaked down my cheeks relentlessly. "You're… Travis Stoll, right?"

He nodded, wiping a tear off my face. "Yeah. And, you're Ashley Jameson? You caused a pretty big commotion out there a while ago."

I shrugged. "Yeah, about that… was it supposed to happen?"

Travis shrugged. "The boundaries aren't as strong as they used to be since…" His voice flattered, as his eyes narrowed, "Since… one of my half-brothers jacked it up."

I thought of Luke, his brother who'd betrayed the camp to serve the Titan Lord. I'd actually loved him in the story and cried my eyes out when he'd died, but I didn't think I should mention it… Especially since Travis still seemed to be pissed about it.

"So… That guy who came in… Do you know who he was?" I asked slowly.

Travis shrugged again. "I don't know. He seemed to know you, though."

"Yeah. I guess," I said, suddenly taking an interest in the satiny green bedding on the bunk I was sitting on.

Travis stared at me. "Are you okay now?"

It was my turn to shrug. "Sort of."

Travis thought a bit, and then asked, "Do you want me to show you around?"

"Sure," I said, standing up and wiping the wet streaks from my face.

We both walked out, as he began to show me around. He showed me each cabin (even the minor ones), the dining pavilion, the bathrooms, the camp store, the borderline, the forest, the dock and finally the stables. He led me in, and I saw a sleek black horse—Blackjack.

_Hey, a mini boss! What's up? _Blackjack asked in my mind.

"Holy crap!" I squealed. "You—You're Blackjack!" I was practically jumping in joy.

Travis glanced at me weirdly. "It's just a horse, Ashley. Chill."

_Oh, no you did not just downgrade me to 'horse'_, Blackjack huffed in outrage. _If I weren't in this stall, you'd have a hoof-print on your face!_

I turned to Travis after Blackjack started to whinny some colorful language—even for a Pegasus. "Travis, you got him mad."

"Oh, really?" He asked, giving Blackjack a pointed look. "I speak Horse, you know. I should make you wash your mouth out with soap."

Blackjack huffed again at the horse comment, so I said my good-byes to the other Pegasus, and then dragged Travis out of the stables.

"Did you actually know how to speak horse?" I asked him after we walked away.

He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "It's called _lying_, Ashley. You're sister does it all the time. Have you ever lied in your life?"

"Well… yeah," I said, thinking about the sister remark. I'd ask him later. He raised an eyebrow, shaking his head.

"I'll give you lessons. Connor and I are always looking for liars apprentices," Travis said, causing him to earn a punch in the arm.

He rubbed his forearm. "Jeez. Anger issues?"

"Says the guy who just got into a fight with a Pegasus," I rolled my eyes.

"_Horse_," He quipped.

He led me back to my cabin. "Want to do this again tomorrow?" He asked before I walked up the stairs.

"Sure," I told him, smiling. "I'd _love _to."

Travis stood there, thinking for a second. "Wait, are you lying?"

I shrugged, smiling. "Guess you'll have to figure that out on your own."

He stood there, dumbfounded, as I opened the door. He gave me a grin before I closed the door, "You're learning already! There's hope for you yet!"

I laughed, closing the door behind me. I looked over the room, landing on the form of a girl a little bit older than me. Her black hair slid down her back, her green eyes transfixed on a pile of the Percy Jackson books that we'd brought along.

"Um, hello?" I asked, causing her head to jerk up. "What are you doing in my cabin?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," She growled, bitterness dripping from her words.

I stared at her. "Who are you?"

"Marí Jackson. And, I know who you are. Ashley Jameson, another one of daddy's kids, along with your twin sister," She rolled her eyes, standing up, causing the chair she was sitting in, to screech across the floor.

I stood there, staring at her. "So… you're Poseidon's daughter, too?"

"Well doyy! The world doesn't revolve around just you, sweetheart," Marí told me,

"No, it revolves around Apollo…" I started to say.

"Oh, don't give him a bigger ego! It was a figure of speech smart-ass!" Marí told me, throwing her arms into the air.

Selena walked back into the cabin and froze at the sight of the other girl.

"W-who are you?" she asked nervously. By the glare my twin was receiving from our older half-sister, I guess it was reasonable.

"Sugar, I know who _you _are, but because of thee crappy books, nobody knows who _I am._ But I guess it's okay considering I told Riordan not to mention me. But to think Percy would get all the glory when I was a big part of it too. I mean, if I would have known I would have told Riordan to include me. I think I should get some credit considering I'm Percy's younger twin sister!"

* * *

**Okay, for a twist I added in an OC from an old discontinued series of mine, the twin from my first shot at a Percy-Twin-Sister story, Marítima Selena Jackson. She's got powers, a curse really, and that'll come into play for family issues later so yeah. She only exists here now, and I've replaced her with Marisol Jackson. So yeah. Okay bye.**

**Xx.**


	9. Chapter 9

**From Twin Fangirls To Demigods?**

**Chapter 9**

**The Angry Marítima Selena Jackson**

* * *

_**Selena's POV:**_

I stood there in the doorway with complete disbelief on my face.

"I'm sorry, did you just say you're the younger twin sister of Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson? Savior of Olympus?" I asked her from my place. Ash looked at the girl with peaked interest. The girl sighed and shook her head.

"Of course, I get more oblivious siblings! Thanks a lot dad!" she yelled the last part at the canoeing lake and glared at Ash, who was sitting on her newly claimed bed. "You, get off my bed. I don't feel like boiling the sheets."

Ash scrambled off of the girl's bed and ran over to me. "Who are you?" she asked as she clutched my hand.

"She's my annoying little sister, Marítima Selena Jackson," a voice said from behind us. I spun around to see Percy standing behind me with a tired look on his face. "Marí, why are you yelling and hissing and throwing a fit at our new sisters?"

The dissapointment in his voice was as obvious as Marítima's rekindled fury.

"Becasue they shouldn't exist way more than us! I mean, there were five kids of the big three! You, me, Thalia, Nico, and Bianca. All of us were supposed to die! One of us did! Now there's two more of _us_, and that gives Poseidon even more, risking the lives of You, Thalia, Nico, and me even more! Because of these two _geniuses_ the camp was attacked with some new blonde working for a bad guy trying to kill the kids of Poseidon! It's Luke all over again and I don't want to handle that! I don't want another war, I don't want to lose another Apollo Cabin leader, I don't care about Drew, I refuse to lose another Heapheastus Cabin leader, and I refuse to lose anybody else because of two more forbidden children of Possedion or the Big Three! Percy, the camp's numbers were cut by like half with the demigods that left, and another half from the remaining half for campers or hunters we lost in the Battle of Mannahatten! I can't live through that again. Remember Milone?" Marítima exploded. Percy ducked under my arm and walked calmly over to the furious daughter of the sea god.

He wrapped his arms around her shaking form and sat her on the bed. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed with everything she had left of herself.

"Marí, it won't happen again. We won't lose anyone else. We'll take care of the blonde guy and it won't be anoher Luke. Luke was better than that. These are our little sister's and we're going to protect them. No more losing friends, and no way are we losing family, got it?" his voice turned very stern at the end and it shocked me that the goofy, oblivious, obvious, Percy Jackson could become so commanding and stern when not fighting a war. Marítima nodded into his chest and quickly pulled a pillow over the pile of books that had been left on her bed.

"She wan't to go out with Connor," I heard her mutter, I could feel a blush creeping up on my cheeks. "And the other one wants to date Travis. Can I kill them for that?"

"What? Kill?" Ash sqeaked. This made Marítima laugh bitterly.

"Travis is my best friend. he's off limits. Connor is my cheating ex boyfriend so he's even more off limits, got it?" she said as she turned to us with her very frightening glare. We nodded in shock. Who knew the Stolls were taken? Certainly not us. "Oh and if you result to Will or Alex, Will is my boyfriend and Alex is my best friend. They're even _more _off-limits and I'm an amazing sword fighter, but an excellent water bender. No, not like Avatar or anything, but it's how the camper refer the the ability."

"Sure thing." Ash said.

"Whatever," I huffed. So not fair, did this chick control the camp or something?

"I pretty much do," she said. Percy chuckled.

"Girls, I think we need a bit more explanation about my twin. She's . . . er . . . different, thanks to Amphitrite, and very sensitive. See, she was a possible heir to Amphitrite's spot in the royalty of the sea so said goddess placed a sort of curse on my sister. When she was to look into somebody's eyes, even if only for a moment, she's know everything about them. Every emotion they've ever felt, every thought they've ever had, everything they've seen or done. Their whole life's story. That and she made eye contact with the Fates themselves, knowing the course of life for every human being to ever exist in the past, present, and the future. It was a lot for her to bear and she's delt with it since birth. She's very sensitive about it so yeah."

"Hold up, does that mean you've done that with me and my sister?" I asked. She smirked.

"It means, that yes I have, and I can take you down from the inside out. So watch yourself sweetie. My life is the hardest one out there because of some crab-headed bitch that I have to call a step-mom and I don't pretend it wasn't but I don't ask for pity or act like a drama queen because of it. Everybody has to deal with crap and so I know I'm not the only one with a hard-notch life. But that doesn't mean I'm nice. It means that I'll give you attitude, that I'll make thing hard for you two, and that I won't be all accepting because we're siblings. You want my respect, earn it." She said before she stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Did I mention she hates change? Or that she's not as kind or accepting as she used to be?" Percy asked sheepishly. Ash and I stood there, completely stunned, before I decided to pull a Percy.

"That's our _sister?_" I yelped. He chuckled.

"Sort of. She's really attached to the people she has, me most of all, and she used to trust everybody because she knew them so well. It all came down around her after she watched Luke sacrafice himself and she's been bitter since then. It only happened about a month ago, and so campers are still recovering. She trusted Luke and he came through in the end, but he impacted her even more than he did Annabeth. She's really cautious around people and only opens up to the current campers. None of the new ones, and none of the campers who returned after we defeated Kronos. So tred lightly around her, and she'll come around eventually."

"So why was she all, he's off limits because he's . . . . to me?" Ash asked with slight anger.

"Well, she's possessive. She thinks that although she isn't the center of everyone's lives, she would lose them if someone new came along to take up even more of their time. She disliked Annabeth a lot because of how Annabeth and I acted together, and she felt that I was abandoning her because I didn't spend that much time with her anymore. I had gotten so caught up in saving my friends, I sort of drifted away from her, forgetting that she needed me just because so many other people did." Percy looked down at her bed before getting up and motioning to the one to the right of hers, or to the three others three beds to the left.

"The one next to hers is yours, and next to that is Tyson's?" Ash and I asked. Percy nodded.

"Feel free to take any of them besides her's, mine, or Tyson's, and Dinner is at seven." Percy said before walking over, rufflinf our hair, then leaving. He was probably going to catch up with his sister and cool her down.

I was wrong.

Not even a minute after the door closed it opened again to reveal Marí.

"Sit, now. We have to talk," she said as she walked over to her bed and tossed the pillow off of the books. She held up _The Lost Hero _and glared.

"Jason, Leo, Piper. They come three days after my brother goes missing. I knew Riordan was a seer, but I didn't know he'd written these. He never told me about seeing them. So Mother Earth wants to kill Thalia's long-lost brother and company, and in the following book-" she held up _The Son of Neptune, "-_she wants to kill my brother?"

We nodded.

"Stay out of my way, stay away from my friends and family, and then I'll help you deal with this new guy that wants you two dead. Okay?"

We nodded hesitantly.

"Good. Becasue you've seen a frustraited me. You don't want to see an Angry Marítima Selena Jackson."

Yep, if this was frustraited, we seriously did _not _want to see the Angry Marítima Selena Jackson.

* * *

**Okay, she's a crazy bipolar bitch right now. I get that. But don't worry, her attitude will be loads better by the end of this story. I'm guessing the story will range between 20 and 30 chapters, so yeah she's got time. ANyway, I'll let her be the character we love to hate and wanna see fall off a cliff. Review.**

**Xx.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jackson**

_Percy's POV_

I sat at the Poseidon table, anxiously tapping my knuckles against the purple tablecloth. Tyson sat across from me, his hands fiddling with a mess of metal and wires. Tyson set his pile of silver metal on the table, looking up at me with his large brown eye. "Percy," He started. "Where are new sisters?"

I shrugged, glancing back at the cabins.

I watched the door open after a terrifyingly long five minutes.

Marí walked out, flicking her long wavy black hair from her shoulders. She walked toward the pavilion, purpose in each step, her hard sea green gaze set on the Poseidon table.

I watched Selena march out, her black hair bouncing behind her. Ashley walked out, closing the door behind her, pulling her raven colored hair up into a ponytail as she stepped in line beside Selena.

Marí plopped down beside me.

I glanced at her, cautious. "Um. Marí."

She turned her eyes toward me.

They were like mini hurricanes—green waves slamming into blue pools, swirling and swirling in a confusing whirlpool of emotion.

"What?" She snapped. Selena and Ashley took a seat next to Tyson and I watched Marí's eyes flicker with anger.

"Nothing," I said, turning my head as Chiron slammed his hoof down. Mr. D stood, not looking pleased at all. He started talking, which was never pleasant.

"Today we had a breach in the borderline. No need to worry! We'll have it fixed in no time," Mr. D started, before he muttered to Chiron, "I honestly don't know how false enthusiasm is going to work. They aren't that smart."

We all heard him, which caused every single demigod to shout, "Hey!"

Mr. D rolled his eyes at our response. "We also have two new campers," Mr. D droned on with a bored expression. "Seems they were the cause of the breach, so why don't you all blame them, eh? Makes my life much easier."

A couple demigods shot Ashley and Selena pointed looks, which I returned with a death glare. It wasn't their fault. It was just a breach. It happened all the time.

Right?

Chiron looked displeased in the way Mr. D had announced the twins' arrival, which meant Chiron and I were on the same page. Chiron sighed. "Dinner time," He told us, clapping his hands.

We all stood up, following the line of campers to the buffet. I grabbed a plate, glancing back at the twins. I quickly picked up some food, scooping it onto my plate, as I neared the fire pit. I scraped some ripe strawberries from my plate and watched them drop into the flames. "For Poseidon," I muttered, Marí following my lead.

I turned, walking back to my table, flicking my glass and saying, "Blue Coke, please." The goblet filled with unnaturally dark blue liquid. I took a sip, turning my gaze to where Ashley and Selena were.

They scraped their food in the fire, whispering something under their breaths, before turning on their heels and walking to the table. Mari had already sat down with her plate, while Tyson was eating a peanut butter sandwich.

We ate in unnerving silence until Ashley stood up and walked away toward the hearth.

I turned to Selena. "What's she doing?"

"She wanted to talk with Hestia," Selena told me, shrugging as she took a bite of her mashed potatoes.

I glanced back to look at her, watching Ashley bend down and start to chat with the goddess of the hearth, Hestia. She smiled, her face lighting up, as they talked. Marí dug her fork a little too deeply into a bit of brisket and her fork cracked through her plate.

"I'm not hungry," she mumbled before swinging her legs onto the opposite side of the bench and standing up. She marched away from the Poseidon table and stopped at the Hermes table. She leaned down and began talking with a girl with shoulder length brown hair and a tan a little lighter than Marí's. The girl stood and I noticed the girl was maybe two or three inches shorter than Marí. The girl left with Marí after saying goodbye to her brothers and few sisters, and then they disappeared from the dining pavilion.

She didn't come back to the cabin that night, and I wasn't sure if she'd step foot in our cabin for a long time.

_Marítima's POV_

I glared as I exited my cabin with my little 'sisters' trailing behind me. Couldn't they just go away? I mean, I have enough to do without adding _big sister _to my list. I've been taking care of enough kids since I was twelve. I've been working to get camp back to normal, and then my sisters come back into play. Suddenly a new blonde shows up with a deadly mortal hurting sword, and the girls are almost sucked up by some hole in the ocean floor. Um, not cool.

I walked over to the dining pavilion and made sure the anger didn't show on my face. I put power into every step I took and plopped down next to my brother on the bench. The twins sat with Tyson and after a second we all went up to get food.

As I scraped the best part of my brisket into the flamers I glared at the fire. "For Poseidon," I mumbled. _Because that's the last offering I'm giving you,_ I thought angrily. I made my way back to the table and pushed my food around my plate. I wasn't hungry. Not after having to deal with the fact that my brother was going to disappear someday soon, and Nico was going to disappear, and everything was going to crumble. Ashley got up and left to chat with Hestia by the hearth and I felt myself relax a bit.

"Whats she doing?" Percy asked Selena. I growled at the fact that her first name was _my _middle name.

"She wanted to talk with Hestia," Selena said with a shrug. I stabbed some brisket with my fork and ended up cracking my plate. I let the fork handle slip from my fingers before leaving the table with the lame _I'm not hungry _excuse. I walked over to the Hermes table and approached my best friend Tyra Siomora Havuk. Mouthful of a name, and I'm not sure what Siomora means, but she was cool. She had shoulder length brown hair that was layered nicely, and she had blue eyes with flecks of hazel. She was fourteen and she was tall for her age, but I was sixteen and so I had the height advantage.

"Can we get outta here?" I asked her tiredly. She nodded and said she'd see her siblings later before we left the pavilion and headed to her cabin.

"What did they do this time?" she asked me as I fell into her brother Sam's bed. She plopped down into her own and looked at me patiently. See, Ty was really nice and all, but she was without-a-doubt one of the sneakiest daughters of Hermes I've ever met. She was also really clumsy when she wasn't on a prank or stealing mission.

"They came back. I mean really, I went back to my cabin about a half hour ago and they're all like _why do you hate us _and obviously I can't tell them why. If I did it'd ruin the_surprise_," I said with a sly grin. Ty smirked and began playing with an arrow. Yeah, she was an archer.

"So what did they say little miss Starfish," I rolled my eyes. She's the only one who calls me Starfish, everybody else calls me The Little Mermaid.

"I just ignored them and went to my bed, so they cornered me and started going on and on about how they're my sisters and I'm not scary and how they're here to stay and shit. I swear one of us is going to die by the end of summer, and it's not gonna be me," I growled.

"You're not gonna duel them are you?" Ty asked, dropping her arrow and not caring that it cut her leg on its way to the ground.

"Nah, I'm not stupid. I'll let Fate get em. Then I might see if that hot blonde is free for dinner," I snickered.

"What about Will?" Ty asked with interest. Did I mention my best friend had a crush on my eighteen year old boyfriend?

"I'm kidding Ty. Will and I are a solid thing. I'm not leaving him for some blonde that's probably going to kill my sisters. My point is, Percy and everyone thinks they're just those defenseless noobs when really, they know more about the world of the gods then you'd ever imagine. They even know the entire story of Kronos rising and falling over the last few years."

"What? _How_? I thought only you and Percy knew the _whole _story," she exclaimed.

"Exactly. The thing is, Percy and I didn't tell them about the war with Kronos in detail. Those girls have their ways, and they're dangerous. If camp gets breached one more time, I'm chucking them into a meat flavored sack and throwing them to a drakon or somethin," I growled.

"You can't be serious. What have they even done to you?" Ty asked worriedly.

"They came back into my life. I've told you this before. You and I are the only ones who know besides Poseidon and my mom," I said with a sigh.

"I thought you were joking!" Ty exclaimed, falling out of her bed. She's lucky the arrow didn't get her in the eye, my best friend was a major klutz, but she was awesome. She knew every secret I had that was _my _secret.

"Would I joke about stuff that makes my life harder?" I asked as I fiddled with her dagger, _Stealth_.

"Well . . . no. But are they really―?"

"Yeah. Selena and Ashley Jameson are actually Selena and Ashley _Jackson_."

* * *

**Yeah, you all expected that considering how obvious we made it, but maybe you figured they'd be half siblings since the godly looks seem to dominate the demigod physique most of the time. Anyway, there'll be I think one more chapter before this flow of updates stops. So yeah. Review. **

**Xx.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pamela: So hi.**

**Maranda: Hey...**

**Pam: We're sorry we've spaced out on you all again. We (****_I) _****really wanted to update but we (****_she) _****was too lazy to write the next chapter.**

**Mara: *Scoffs***

**Pam: Ignore her. Plus we (sorta) suffered from blockage. We have all the ideas, know our bad guy, or is it bad guys?, and how it all works out. It's just harder to get it from our heads to the computer than we thought. Especially since its harder, working together so that it comes out in a way we both like it.**

**Mara: Becuase ****_she _****is impossible to work with!**

**Pam: As you can see, we've worked out our previous issues. Now ... we have new ones -.-**

**Mara: Blame her.**

**Pam: Blame Ms. ****_I don't have the time_****. I've got no life so I'm always up for writing.**

**Mara: Did you notice the ****_no life_**** part? I did.**

**Pam: Anyway! Here's the next chapter and-**

**Mara: We hope you like it-**

**Pam: Enough to come back and review**

**Mara: Stop cutting me off!**

**Pam: You started it!**

**P&M: *Begin to bicker***

**Percy: Excuse me, I've got a fight to break up. Read the story now, if you can. Clearly I can't, being that I don't like reading English. Bye.**

* * *

**From Twin Fangirls to Demigods?  
**Chapter 11**  
When Everything Began To Fall Apart**

_Selena's Point of View_  
I sighed, staring up at the hippocampi wind chimes on the ceiling of the cabin. Silence greeted me with the light of the early had not been the best of days for the Poseidon Kids. Marítima didn't come back to the cabin. Percy said she'd gotten special permission from Chiron to stay in the Hermes cabin with her friend Tyra. I can't say I missed her too much, but Percy sure as hades did. Ash was upset over driving away our half-sister. She was determined to create peace within the family and I don't think this was helping.

I stayed in bed for only the gods know how long, thinking over the situation.  
Our dad was dad napped.

We found out he wasn't our real dad.

Our dad is Poseidon.

Perseus Jackson, our IDOL, is our big brother.

Percy has a twin.

She's our half-sister.

She's a major bitch.

She's PMSing.

Or ... She needs a shrink.

A hot blonde was hired to kill us with a deadly sword.

We have no idea who hired him.

We don't even know his name.

We needed to do some major research.

I felt my mind set on that last though. Pushing myself out of bed, I threw open the silky sea green curtains and made for the drawer beside my bed. I pulled out an orange camp shirt, the sleeves coming to my elbows loosely, the necessary black bra and underwear, and some dark washed navy blue shorts. I plucked some socks out from another drawer, sliding them on and padding over to the bathroom. Locking the door with a click, I slid out of my comfy plaid pjs and into the undergarments and day clothes.

I walked out of the bathroom after a quick brushing of the teeth and brushing of the hair, walking over to Percy's bed.

"Should I jump on him?" I asked myself quietly. I looked at him.

He was sleeping peacefully, hall of his face slapped against the pillow. His hair was an adorable mess, and he was drooling. I wanted to say he was the hottest demigod ever, but he was my half-brother so that's gross. Looking at his bedside clock I saw it was almost seven in the morning.

"Might as well," I murmured. "WAKE UP!" I yelled quickly, jumping onto the sleeping figure.

He gave a strangled cry, springing up as best he could and grabbing me. He flipped us over, pointing Riptide at my throat. With him on top of me and the sword at my throat, I didn't move.

"Hi," I said as cheerfully as I could.

"_What_ is going _on_?!" Ash cried. We turned our heads to look over at the girl who was propped up on her elbows, looking at us in confusion. Percy looked down at me, his cheeks turning red.

"Sorry about that Sel," he said in embarrassment as he pushed himself off of me. He capped his sword and stuffed it in the pocket of his pajamas. "Why did you attack me?"

I stared at him disbelievingly. "I JUMPED on you!" I cried indignantly.

"He was asleep. Startling a demigod into consciousness is dangerous. You could have gotten yourself killed," a voice said. Turning, we all saw Marí walk purposefully into the cabin. "Thus, Percy would have spilled _Kindred Blood_. In doing so, he would have gotten the Furies to pursue him. Spilling kindred blood is one of the highest crimes in the ancient world. The Furies are around to avenge those whose blood has been shed by a member of the family. Of course, they do more than just hunt down family killing fools, but had you brought this upon my brother, I would kill your sister in retaliation."

We stared at her as she pulled clothing from her drawer and head to the bathroom.

"Marí," Percy groaned, "what did I say about—"

"Oh and don't try and get into my head while I'm changing. We don't want a repeat of last time," she said knowingly. The look she gave him made me think he's accidentally seen more than he should have. His jaw dropped and he made embarrassed gesticulations.

"It was a mental malfunction! I didn't MEAN to look through your eyes that time! Gods we were trying to get used to the whole demigod powers thing! Let it go already woman," he cried. She smirked at him, giving us an eye roll.

"Boys are such goofs," she laughed. We stared at her.

*The tin girl DOES have a heart! It knows how to laugh!* I yelped to Ash, avoiding eye contact with Marí.

*Do you think she knows how to love?* Ash shot back. I shrugged.

*Maybe, if she's dating Will...* I mumbled uncertainly.

"It's not nice to gossip girls," Marí teased, turning with a flip of her hair, before entering the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Uh..." I blanched.

"What just happened?" Ash asked. We turned to look at Percy. He smiled at us. A genuine smile that made us wonder what he was thinking.

"THAT, my sisters, is one of the reasons I love my baby sister. I told you, she can be really great. I think Tyra may have slapped some sense into her last night. Ty tends to keep Marí in check when I can't. They've been best friends since we got here at age twelve. Marí's group is Tyra, Will, Connor, Travis, Blaze, and Alex. Mine is obviously Marí, Tyson, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Grover. We're all good friends though, but when it's not the thirteen of us, we split into those groups."

I stared at him.

We knew none of this. Then again, we'd never read about Tyra, Alex, Blaze, and there was never much about Will or the Stolls.

"She ... She laughed," Ash choked out. He nodded.

"It's a nice sound really. Unless she's angry, then it's kind of scary. I'm telling you, once you get to know her she's the greatest. She's funny, sarcastic, smart, and a REALLY good sister. It's always family first. Just trust me alright? Try to get to know her," he advised. I looked at Ash. The door to the bathroom opened and Marí walked out. She dropped to all fours by her bed and tugged out some short heeled, calf high, boots. She sat on Percy's other side as she tugged them on. Her hair fell into her face and, when she couldn't blow it out of her eyes, Percy pulled it back over her shoulders. She looked up at him, tossing him a smile. She looked at us and smirked.

"I'd love to say he's right, because I'm awesome, but I'm not easy, girls. It's gonna take you time to get on my good side. Till then, expect me to give you a hard time. After all, you've gotta love your family. _Even_ if they act like total bitches."

"Marí," Percy sighed. "_Language_."

She shrugged, standing up and smoothing down her form-fitting camp shirt.  
"I've gotta go train with Nico. We're headed to Italy. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Don't wait up," she called back as she ran out of the cabin. I shook myself, trying to think that this was reality. Clearly, it wasn't.

"Uh... We have to go do bad guy research," I said numbly as I feebly whacked at Ash's arm. She nodded in a daze, getting up and exiting the cabin with me after a quick goodbye to Percy.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"THIS IS TORTURE!" I cried, slamming shut the heavy leather book I'd taken from a shelf in the Athena Cabin's many book shelves. Ash sighed, resting her forehead against her own encyclopedia-sized book. We were going through stories of pretty much every god to ever exist.

We were looking for possible enemies of Poseidon.

We didn't come across any that were strong enough to cause a major threat like the one the blonde guy and his boss did.

"Sel, we're getting nowhere," Ash groaned. She rolled onto her back, the hard wood floor creaking slightly. She rested her head on the open book, looking at the ceiling. "Can we call it a day?"

I opened my mouth, ready to say yes, when the clacking of heels stopped me. I propped myself up onto my elbows, resting my chin in my hands. Marí walked in, her hair a shiny mess with sweat. It was turned up in a ponytail, wisps of it sticking to the sides of her face with sweat. Her shirt was slightly damp with sweat and she _still_ looked hot. It wasn't fair! She was the dangerous kind of hot, considering how there was a dagger at her waist and a sword in her hand.

"Sup kiddos. I see you're looking for enemies," she grinned. "That's _never_ a good thing."

"Funny," I mumbled sarcastically. Ash sighed, lifting her head and slamming the book closed. She sat up and looked at Marí, who walked over to Annabeth's bed. She capped her sword and stuffed it into her shorts pocket.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked as we saw Marí fumbling with the head board.

"One thing you need to know, _every_ _cabin _... Has a secret room. Some have more. You just need to know that they're located somewhere by the leader's bed. The switch should be ... Ah here we goooo," she said triumphantly. She tapped a crack on the headboard and the wall opened. It _opened_! A door-sized rectangle slide over into the wall to show a dimly lit room.

"Whoa," Ash and I exclaimed, scrambling up and over to the opening.

"This is the Athena Cabin Library. It's got books on just about everything. Books written by old campers, current ones, diaries from famous people that have 'never been found' , books sold at places like Barnes&Nobles, and even old scrolls with drawn out myths. You can find _all_ kinds of books here. You just gotta know where to look," she smirked. Entering the library, she walked along the shelves, pointing at each book and mouthing things to herself. She walked along several shelves until she stopped with a satisfied 'Ah'. She gripped a somewhat average sized book from the shelf and blew dust off of it, waving her hand in front of her face. She walked out if the seemingly endless room and handed Ash the book.

"Check that out. It's got some pretty good ideas of who could pose problems for demigods and gods," she said. Then she glanced back into the library. She looked ... Nervous. Turning back to us, she became stern. "Never, _ever_, go in there without me. Got it?"

We nodded quickly and she dived back onto Annabeth's bed, tapping the crack in the headboard so that the wall went back to normal. She glanced at us, then at the wall.

"I've gotta go. Look through that and mark whatever seems suspicious. Get it back to me by dark. I'm off to the Apollo cabin after lights out... don't tell Percy that or I'll bald you in your sleep. Gotta go."

Then she was gone.

"I'm guessing she and Will are going out," Ash snickered. I grinned.

"And I bet they aren't exactly virgins. I'd so pay to see Percy freak out," I laughed. She nodded, clutching the book to her chest.

"Let's go somewhere else Sel. I don't think the Athena kids will like it if they see we've got a book from the secret library," she said nervously. I paused. A shiver spread through my body. A sixth sense seemed to take over my mind.

"I wanna see something," I muttered, tapping the crack on the headboard. The wall opened and I stepped into the library, my sneakers squeaking along the marble floor.

"Uh I don't think we should be in here Sel," Ash said quietly, following me inside. I shushed her.  
"I feel like there's something—"

_Click_. We spun around to see something we really didn't want to.

The wall closed up again.

"Shit!" Ash cried, running to the wall and fumbling around. She turned to me, scared out of her mind. "There's no way out."

I froze. _Small spaces. Darkness. Dust. Possibly spiders._

"It's gonna be okay, Ash," I said shakily. Swallowing my fear, I turned back and continued into the library. "I know there's something here. Something we need."

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked, scurrying after me as I walked along the shelves. I glanced at her, deciding on whether to be honest or not.

"I ... Have no idea."

Her jaw dropped. "_Sel_!" She shrieked.

I hushed her. "I know it's a book—"

"Well _duh_! Considering we're in a library and all," she snapped. I looked at the titles of the books, pausing at Twilight.

"Do they _seriously_ have a vampire love story here?" Ash asked disbelievingly. I glanced around the shelf.

"Ash something's not right," I murmured. My eyes darted around. "Ash, look at these books. History of the Gods. Volume One, Volume Two, volume this, volume that, there's a whole set. One for each god and goddess. Now look at Twilight. There should be New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn after it. There's not. Plus, I don't see any Athena kids dying to read about the sparklingly beautiful undead. It's something they wouldn't touch ... unless they it held something important. Maybe if we opened it there'd be something inside," I explained. Reaching for the book, my fingers plucked at the top to tug it from the shelf. It started to come out. Then it clicked, and the shelf was sucked up into the wall.

"Whoa," Ash muttered. She looked into the candle-lit room of shelves. A desk sat in the corner, a lantern on its corner. Books were everywhere, and as we entered, the shelf slammed back down to reveal more books. They were all bound in grey leather, and they were all about the size of diaries. Some had labeled spines, and the others were empty.  
"This is _so_ Scooby-Doo," she whispered, setting the book Marí had given us down on the desk. She walked around and began to examine spines.  
"Marítima Jackson: The Life of a Demigod," Ashley muttered. She pulled out the book and looked at the cover. "It's marked _number seventeen_."

I stared at the diaries. "There are AT LEAST a hundred of these things. And I mean the ones that are labeled," I breathed. Ash shrugged, putting the book back and looking for what I presumed to be the first in the saga.

"She has a lot to write," she said simply as she plucked a book from the shelf. She handed it to me, and a tingle shot up my spine.

"This," I sighed, turning to look her in the eyes, "Ash these are what we need. These books are what we need to figure out who wants us dead."

She looked at me, then at the books. Her gaze hardened, determination in her green eyes.  
"Then we have to know what's inside. Open it Sel."

So I did. Reading aloud, shivers went up my spine.

_Hi. I'm Marítima Selena Jackson. If you're reading this, then I guess it's time you need my help staying alive. Selena, Ashley, I've seen your fates. I know you'll find these. I just don't know when, and so I've set to writing these diaries of my life for you. If you're smart enough, then you'll find the secrets to your future within the pages of these diaries. Good luck.  
Right now, I'm fourteen years old. The thing is, my life has been dangerous since I was born. Amphitrite, our step mother, placed a curse on me. A curse that allows me to see one's entire life with a simple look in their eyes. I've seen the worst things imaginable, things you'll learn about as you read. What haunts me, is that I'll never break free of this curse. Even when I die.  
I managed to keep my ability a secret from my loving brother, Percy, for a long time. The only one who knew was my mother, because she was the only one who knew I was a demigod. She was the only one I could talk to about everything I knew. Things started to heat up when we went to Yancey Academy and met Grover, the satyr. Looking into his eyes, I knew we would be taken to camp within a year. My secrets began to reveal themselves when we were brought to camp for our protection. Everything started to fall apart when we found out about the Lightning Thief.  
That's when everything began to fall apart..._

* * *

**_So we hope we didn't disappoint. This diary thing is kind of gonna be a big part of the story, so don't hate on it? Review? Let us know if you like it, hate it, hate _****us,****_ or whatever you're feeling. Till next time (around the second week of June. I should have Mara off her lazy butt to write by then xP)._**

**_~Poseidon'sDaughter-Percy'sSis _****and ****_ILoveLukeC_**


	12. Chapter 12

Pam: Hey there.

Mara: Hello.

Pam: We're ... well _I'm_ back.

Mara: 'Scuse me? I'm here too. This is _my _chapter.

Pam: And _who_ had to finish it, Miss_ I dont have the inspiration?_

Mara: ... Oh shut up I had things to do.

Pam: This being one of them.

Mara: Don't even go there dude. Don't even.

Pam: I'm pretty sure I already did. It's _our_ job to work on _all_ of our stories _sis._

Mara: I've been doing that.

Pam: _Mostly._

Mara: Okay that's it.

*Pam & Mara start arguing, throwing things, and shouting*

Percy: Okay ... we'll be back ... hopefully in one piece. Enjoy the soap oprera of our lives?

**From Twin Fangirls to Demigods?**

Chapter 12

**Children of the Big Three**

_Ashley's Point of View_

* * *

We were trapped in the library for a while. Actually, make that a couple of hours … in an enclosed space - with _my sister_. Oh, yeah, and an entire saga of books made by our older sister – who was giving us even more mixed signals than the blonde guy and Travis Stoll combined.

I flopped onto the floor, using a thick novel as a hardcover pillow. "Why are you even trying to read in the _dark_?" I asked Selena, beyond annoyed.

"Pipe down," she snapped, not even looking away from the book. Glancing at it, I could see a golden seven on it. She'd read through the first six already? Holy Hades. "It's interesting." I rolled my eyes, sitting up and grabbing a book from the floor. I thumped my head back against the hard cover, grabbing another book nearby. It looked nothing like the leather-bound books Marítima had written her life's stories in. I flipped over the book, examining the cover.

I smiled. "Peter and the Starcatchers," I murmured, opening the book to the first page.

"What?" Selena asked, looking up from her book to peer at me through the growing darkness.

"Nothing," I said quietly. It seemed wrong to speak above a whisper in this room. "Just a book Marítima must have left behind." Selena stared at me for a second, eyes narrowing. She grumbled something incoherent, turning back to her book. I could tell she was frustrated with me. She always saw me as the slacker twin, not that it really bothered me. I'd rather read fiction, which I struggled to do in the dwindling candlelight, than some scary autobiography written by our twisted sister.

"_Aha!_" Sel shouted, causing me to wince. She was holding up a new journal, number eight. "I found it!" I continued to read, ignoring her as well as the urge to tell her to stop being so loud. I may be the slacker, but she was the loud one.

"Oh, whoa, okay," she muttered, eyebrows drawing together as she swquinted at the pages. Her face grew impossibly pale, whiter than even deathly pale. "Oh crap, not okay." I sighed, rolling over onto my side to perch my elbow on the hardcover book I'd used as my pillow. I marked my page in Peter and the Starcatchers with my thumb, looking at her.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked.

She looked up from the journal, fear radiating off her in waves. It danced through her eyes, coating her face, and making her body shake. "No, I don't think you do." I sighed, it wasn't like I'd have a choice anyway – what with these books holding the key to our survival. Standing up, dust swirled up from my seat and I coughed as it filled my lungs. I walked over and crouched down beside her, my book swinging at me side.

"Let me see," I said dejectedly. She shook her head, eyes glowing with anxiety as she clutched it to her chest.

*You won't want to know,* she murmured, mouth pressed shut as she lost the ability to speak. *It's horrible.*

"Sel, hand it over," I snapped, losing some of my patience. She shook her head. I dropped my book, no longer caring about it. Selena _never_ kept secrets from me and I never kept secrets from her. No matter how serious, we always told each other. This wouldn't be the exception.

I grabbed the top of the book, making sure my grip was firm. I began to pull, trying to tug it from her grasp. She struggled, fingers digging into the cover as she wrapped her arms around it and held it closer to her chest.

"_Ashley_! _Let … go_," Selena gasped, curling in on herself to try and get the book out of my hands. I struggled, digging my nails through the cover of the book and trying to pry it from her.

"_Selena!_ Give me … the book," I cried, leaning backward as I tried to remain balanced. I had been crouching, but more-so sitting on my heels.

"No!" she shouted, pulling backwards.

"Why not?" I yelled, trying to get the upper hand. Damn this being equally matched.

"Because it tells us we're going to die!" she screamed, letting go of the book and falling backward onto her bum. I fell back, landing on my own bum and clutching the book in my hands. There were imprints from her nails, and mine we still dug into the cover itself. I stared at the book, then at my sister. She was in tears, knees drawn up to her chest, hugging them as she cried with her head bowed.

"What?" I whispered, horrified. Selena gasped for air as she struggled for words. Her voice came out weakly, sorrow and defeat mixed in with her broken voice.

"It's all in there. The bad guys want us all dead. You, me, Percy, Marítima, Nico, and Thalia. They want to wipe out the children of the big three."

* * *

**We're Baaaa-ack. This is the next chapter. I'll have the next one, my one, up within the next week or so. Then, Ash's next one, Mara's next update, will come who knows when with her ... other commitments. Please drop off some reviews. They might motivate miss lazy pants, or guilt her into writing. Anyway, we hope you enjoyed it. Much love.**

**Pam&Mara**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pam: For once we don't have a reason to bicker xD**

**Mara: For once she's right.**

**Pam: Excuse me?**

**Percy: *groans* here we go again.**

**From Twin Fangirls to Demigods?**

_Chapter 13_

**_This Stays Between Us_**

_Selena's Point of View_

* * *

I sat in the dusty study with Ashley, who was once again slacking off. I'd told her to start trying to find a way out of the study, seeing as it locked us in, and after five minutes of trying she _gave up_. She pretended to flip through books for a few minutes before she fell asleep, waking about two hours later. I was too engulfed in Marítima's life story to tell her she had been asleep for more than five minutes, so we'd spent at least six hours locked in the secret study. I'd learned a lot about our sister, and I'd become nostalgic for something I never had.

She had been nice, and happy. She'd stuck by Percy through everything, going through endless pain and heartache to protect him from an impossibly young age. She'd fallen in love with Connor Stoll, knowing that someday he'd break her heart. Later on, she fell in love with Will Solace, knowing they wouldn't last either. Yet, they have yet to break up. She didn't mention how they'd end, just that they would. She knew the date of her death, and explained how pointless it was for her to be so filled with anger when she knew her days were numbered – being who she was.

She told me about her rocky relationship with Thalia, and her sisterly place in Nico's heart. She mentioned how she'd once kissed the son of Hades, completely by accident, and how Percy saw and chased Nico to the ends of the earth (literally). She also mentioned how she despised Percabeth, and how she'd been at odds with Annabeth for years until Annabeth had almost died protecting Percy.

She mentioned her relationship with her parents, and how she was actually closer to Poseidon despite being impossibly close to Sally. She also mentioned how one day she'd pissed off Triton, which led him to attack her … just as Poseidon rounded the corner. He'd gotten Triton in so much trouble, Marí couldn't even believe he'd made it out in one piece.

She spoke of their adventures, giving up the whole series with herself included. It was amazing really.

Then her entries began to change, being filled with rage and pain instead of happiness and motivation to go on. She'd spend endless hours of the day training after the war incase another threat appeared. She'd go through more dummies than the entire camp combined, and when they couldn't make dummies fast enough she'd go to the woods. She'd killed hundreds of monsters in a month, having to go down to the underworld when the woods were out of stock.

Nobody would see the happy girl they loved anymore. They'd see a girl hardened by war and loss, destroyed by pain. Percy would rarely get through to his sister, and when he could he'd stay up with her all night, letting her cry and scream. She'd wake up at night screaming bloody murder, which was why the Poseidon cabin was a place to steer clear of at night. They couldn't soundproof it in case there was an actual emergency and someone was inside screaming for help. When she was training, she'd be gone from breakfast to dinner, then dinner to lights out. She rarely took days off, and when she did she'd spend them with just one other person, rotating from Percy to Nico to Tyra to Will to Annabeth to Blaze to Thalia – who'd she join on hunts. This all stopped a month and a half ago, and she was happier … but she couldn't escape the nightmares and the nights where she'd just need to cry. She wasn't back to normal, but everyone could see she was slowly making it there.

When we came along, her entries got a little angrier. She was acting colder again, but only when we were around. The last personal entry was from yesterday, in book _Nineteen._

I noticed she had two sets of diaries. One had been numbered with words, the second with actual numbers. Don't ask me how I'd read thousands of pages in just a few hours, all I can say is when I read: I read impossibly fast.

I'd gone over to the books marked with numbers, seeing they went all the way to _36._ They were all titled _History of (insert the name any deity, ex: History of __**Poseidon**__) _or _Critical Information on the Gods and Goddesses _with the book number and name of a deity below _(ex: Critical Information on the Gods and Goddesses 3: _**Poseidon**_). _There were even books about demigods and their abilities, like _Powers of Children of __**Hecate**__. _There were special exceptions, like _Powers of: __**the Hunters of Artemis**_, and _Powers of: __**the Vestigal Virgins**_(Hestia's Priestesses). I looked at the books, seeing they were alphabetically ordered.

My eyes flickered over the names of deities and my breath caught in my throat when I saw a certain name.

Αιθηρ

_Aither_.

My hands shook as I reached for the book, plucking it from the shelves. The strange part was the number was placed before the title, separating this book from the rest. The title read:

_8 - Critical information on the Gods and Goddesses: _**Aither**_._

A shiver crawled up my spine as I held the book in my hands, and I swallowed hard. This was the book, I could feel it.

I flipped it open, delving into the depths of knowledge waiting to be absorbed. It took a few pages, but then my eyes hit the words I'd been waiting for.

**_Beware of Aither, for he shall one day be the world's enemy._**

"_Aha!"_ I cried, eyes continuing. "I found it!" my eyes skimmed the following information, but I'd had to really read it for my brain to soak it in.

_Aither is the bright, upper air of heaven. He is the air breathed by the gods and goddesses, being the purest light there is._

"Oh, whoa, okay," I murmured. How the hell was pure light supposed to be the enemy to mankind? I continued to read.

_Now, don't let this fool you. __**Aither**__ is the __**father**__ of __**the forces**__ set __**to destroy man**__. _

_From Aither and his sister Hemera were born Gaea, Ouranos, and Thalassa – a.k.a. __**Earth**__, __**Sky**__, and __**Sea**__. _

_From Aither and Gaea were born Dolor, Dolus, Ira, Luctus, Mendacium, Jusiurandum, Vltio, Intemperantia, Altercatio, Obluio, Socordia, Timor, Superbia, Inceestum, and Pugna – a.k.a. __**Grief**__, __**Deceit**__,__** Wrath**__,__** Lamentation**__,__** Falsehood**__,__** Oath**__,__** Vengeance**__,__** Intemperance**__,__** Altercation**__,__** Forgetfulness**__,__** Sloth**__,__** Fear**__,__** Pride**__,__** Incest**__,and__** Combat**__._

"Oh crap, not okay." My eyes continued down, soaking in the information (which got worse and worse) until my vision was blurred by tears.

_Aither and his sister Hemera (Day) are the children of Erebus and Nyx – a.k.a. Darkness and Night._

_Now, here's where the dangerous part comes from. Aither and Erebus work together, as do Hemera and Nyx, to keep the balance of the world. If the balance is disrupted, they will work together to right it. The first danger arose when Demigods came to be. There was no longer a separation between Man and God, as there should be – because there was now a middle class (Demigods). With the balance disrupted, the four forces sought to destroy the demigods. Why?_

_Because with demigod, there came monster. Humanity was tortured and at risk by the hand of the monsters, and demigods were infants so they could not stop them. The gods, as always, were unauthorized to interfere. So the four sought to destroy demigods, taking the monsters with them._

_The gods protested, loving their children and seeing it as a great act of disrespect if one was to slay them. They bargained with the four, saying they would keep the monsters in Tartarus until the demigods were old enough to fight them to protect humanity. After much convincing, the four agreed. _

_The next worry, imbalance wise, was power. That's where the Big Three come in. they ruled over the other gods and giants and titans, and so if they would no longer work together to do so – balance would be thrown off._

_Now, the problem here is the demigods. Being heroes, they were able to do the work required by the gods. This would bring forth altercations between the three brothers, in means of power. All knew that Zeus was king, that did not bring imbalance. All knew Poseidon had his domain, and Hades his._

_The demigods, however, posed a problem. Or, at least the __**number**__ of demigods did._

_See, it goes like this: Zeus and Poseidon ganged up against Hades in one of the World Wars (or is it both? I forget), and this caused an imbalance. Seperately, the three brothers had an equal amount of children. However, when the demigod children of the Sky God and the Sea God allied against the children of the God of the Underworld, the balance was tipped._

_The war brought about mass destruction, which wrecked the balance in the mortal world as well. With this, the four elementals (Day, Night, Darkness, and Light) came together to destroy the demigod children of the Big Three._

_The gods ceased their fighting, knowing that the four could kill their children and prevent the birth of any more – yet the four still sought to wipe them all out. The Olympians came together to argue the decision of the four, managing to persuade them to spare the surviving demigod children of the Big Three. The catch was, the Big Three made their pact – swearing off siring demigods ever again._

_Obviously, that pact was broken by Zeus and Poseidon._

_Hades had been clever, preserving two of his children in the Casino. Zeus had one child, Thalia – yet the balance was unbroken between those two which led me to believe he had sired another somewhere. Poseidon then had two children, myself and my brother._

_So the balance was restored with the birth of my brother and I, which stopped the four from destroying us all. Everything was okay for the next two years._

_Then, Poseidon sired two more children while Zeus and Hades didn't. There we have our problem of the lifetime. The balance was thrown. Luckily, Poseidon hid the existence of these two children – in the hope that they'd live their lives in the dark to their true identities._

_The real problem is, if they find out who they are (demigods) the four will find out who sired them whether they're claimed or not. Then they'll seek to destroy the children of the Big Three. What they don't know is, if they kill them – the balance of the mortal world and the world of the demigods will be thrown off. But if they don't, they'll go mad. If they go mad, the balance of the world is at risk. If they kill the children of the Big Three, war will ensue._

_So, if two of Poseidon's children die, the balance will be restored, but if all four –or even three- are alive while the other two brothers only have two children the balance is at risk. The thing is, I know that won't happen._

_Either way, the balance of the world is at stake if the two children of Poseidon find out who they._

_And the thing is, during all of this, one child of any of the brothers will die._

Ashley looked at me. "Do I even want to know?" she asked. I looked up at her, meeting her bored and tired eyes. She didn't know anything I knew, and she didn't know just how badly we'd endangered the world.

_One child of any of the brother will die_.

What if it was her?

I used my powers to push back the tears, trying to clear my mind.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked.

"No," I murmured. "I don't think you do." She sighed, standing up and hacking as the dust within the room found its way into her throat. She walked over, her little Starcatchers book swinging at her side. She crouched down beside me, another sigh escaping her.

"Let me see."

I shook my head. No way. She couldn't know, it'd drive her insane. I couldn't let that happen to my baby sister. I suddenly knew how Marítima felt, protecting Percy at all costs – trying to keep him from bearing the burden of all the knowledge she had been filled with. I clutched the book to my chest, needing to do the same for Ash.

I tried to open my mouth and warn her, but I couldn't. My head began to spin.

_So if two of Poseidon's children die, the balance will be restored._

Was that what it would take?

If it came down to it, I knew I'd die to protect Ashley. Marítima would die to save Percy. That would be that. I knew it.

*You won't want to know,* I choked out. She glared at me.

"Sel, hand it over," she snapped. I could feel her patience wear thin. She was upset. I would be too. We don't keep things from each other. But I couldn't let her know this. I couldn't. Ash got the better of me, grabbing the book and tugging. I struggled against her, digging my fingers into the soft leather cover. I pulled it closer to my chest, wishing it would open up so I could stick the book in so she couldn't ever get it.

"_Ashley!_ _Let … go_," I gasped, curling in on myself to try and get the book further away from my sister. She fought hard, her fists pressing against my chest as she clutched the book tighter.

"_Selena!_ Give me … the book," she cried, leaning back as I was doing, to try and get the book away from me.

"No!" I shouted, pulling backwards further.

"Why not?" she yelled, struggling harder. I put all my might into it, trying to best her. Why did we have to be equals? I couldn't let her know. I couldn't. I didn't want her to die.

But if she didn't know, she could.

_Why not?_

Because I want to protect you. I should have said that. Instead, I gave away the truth.

"Because it tells us we're going to die!" the scream tore from my lips before I could stop it, and I let go of the book. We both fell back, landing away from each other on the hard floor. I sat up, bringing my knees to my chest. I wrapped my arms around them, sobbing into my kneecaps as it all set in. I was going to lose my baby sister.

"What?" she whispered. She sounded broken. I struggled to breath, my lungs filling with gasps of air. I could barely manage to choke out words, my throat tightening as my body begged me to keep this from Ashley.

"It's all in there. The bad guys want us all dead. You, me, Percy, Marítima, Nico, and Thalia. They want to wipe out the children of the big three."

There was silence. She stared at me, eyes filled with horror.

She repeated herself. "What?"

I nodded weakly. "It's in that book. Page thirteen." She threw the book open, rifling to page thirteen. I saw her eyes dash back and forth on the page, her tears dripping into the book the more she read.

"This can't … this … it can't be true," she rasped, closing the book and throwing it across the study. Dust swirled up around it, catching the dwindling light of the candle. I sniffed, wiping my eyes and crawling over to her. I wrapped her up in my arms, feeling her form shake as she soaked my shirt with tears.

"Marí was right," I whispered. "You were right. We shouldn't have come in here without her." I rubbed her back, smoothing down her hair while I was at it. she curled up against me, fear radiating off of her body. I glanced around, eyebrows shooting up as I saw a pink slip of paper on the ground. It was about a foot from the book, and I realized it must have slipped out when Ash threw it. I reached out, my fingertips pulling it closer until I could pick it up in my hand.

_Blow out the candle to open the door._

Marítima knew we'd be in here without her. She was ready for it, and now she was showing us the way out.

"Let's get out of here," I said quietly, helping Ash up. She wiped her eyes, picking up the book and sliding it back onto the shelf. I walked over to the candle and felt my chest constrict when I realized something.

The candle … Light.

The room … full of Darkness.

Erebus and Aither, they would work together to kill us. My throat tightened and panic swelled up in my chest.

"Go to the door," I cried, blowing out the candle as I saw Ash run to the exit. The shelf flew up into the wall, more darkness followed, seeing as we were still locked in the library. I dragged Ash to the door, startled when the floor sunk in slightly. I realized it was a panel when the wall opened, letting us into the Athena cabin.

We were greeted by emptiness, and sunset.

"It must be dinnger time," Ash murmured. My eyes widened.

"Percy must be looking for us," I cried, heart racing. He must be going crazy, checking everywhere. Marí was off for the day, so she wouldn't have been able to direct him to us.

"Let's go!" Ash cried, trying to rush out. I pulled her back, a thought catching my attention.

"Ash," I said as she looked at me, "This stays between us."

She nodded. "Between us."

* * *

**So updates are gonna be a little slow until I'd say mid-June. I hope this can hold you over till then. Much love. Please review.**

**Xx.**

**Pam&Mara**

**My name goes first because I'm older Mara xP**


End file.
